Ash the Electric Nightmare
by XT3100
Summary: Time, space and the reverse world. All are needed to keep the universe from vanishing. Darkrai knew he needed to stop the world from vanishing and he knew of only one person in the past that could stop the destruction of the universe. And that is Ash Ketchum. (Adopted and remix of Ash the New Darkrai from Fortresshunter )
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Ummm hi? This just came out of nowhere. I got bit by a pokemon bug. The writing a fanfiction kind. And I recalled this old story I've read and now adopted from Fortresshunter's Ash the New Darkrai. Yes, this is an adopted fic of his story and a remixed one at that.**

 **First off. I got all his Pokémon figured out except for one, which I'll figure out later. Grranted I think I know what it'll be. And the pairing is set in stone too. It's my second fav Pokémon pairing that is not a Human OC X Gardevoir. So, I'll just say the pairing right now. It's AshxElesa.**

 **With that said… I think I got a few more things to say but some of that will be at the end of this chapter of the prologue arch. Which should be 2 chapters.**

 **One I got something at the end of this chapter that I hope you'll all like.**

 **Also, I plan to only let Pokémon know just four moves. But they'll be able to mold them like how I have Jack in Fusions and anthro's fight with his.**

 **Also, I just remembered what ticks me off about FF. The fact that I can not add empty lines of no text to split up my chapters.**

 **Rated: T**

…

White… dark. The word around the young raven black haired boy was a dull white with countless glass shards just hanging all round. Soundless. The entire place lacked sound. The brown eyes looked around the confusing location. "I'm flying?" He asked aloud. As he did he heard his voice echo slightly before it died out. Slowly he turned to look at a shard of glass but as he did it changed. Going white he fell backwards and landed on his butt. "Waww! Mom!" He got up and bolted in the opposite direction.

Small amounts of sound echoed off the glass as he ran. Only after a few minutes of running did he slow down and look around. Reaching down he panted as he caught his breathe. He stopped and looked down to a shard of glass that looked straight up at him. In it, a picture… no a fraction of something. It looked broke and faded.

" _Ash."_

The boy whipped his head up to see something. A long figure standing out before him. The bipedal creature floated above the floor. It pure black shadow like figure. It had what looked to be a giant black cloth jacket on. With a red collar going around its jacket. And had a tooth like pattern. Coming out of its jaw like collar was its shadow like head. The only thing one could see was its long white hair and it's sky blue eyes... He floated over to the young boy with his blue eyes looking down at the little human.

"How do you know my name?" The boy named Ash asked. Before him the creature stayed quiet. "And what kind of Pokémon are you?" He asked.

"I am a Darkrai." Darkrai introduced himself. "I am from the future. We meet in the future."

"Future?" Ash then stood up. "Cool! What is the future like?" Ash gleamed.

"This is what the future looks like." Sighed Darkrai.

Ash paled. "That can't be! Nothing is here!"

Nodding, Darkrai continued. "This is why I was sent back in time into your dreams." The nightmare Pokémon said.

"Wait this is a dream?" Ash looked around confused. "Then how are we talking?" He looked at the Pokémon before him.

"I am the nightmare Pokémon." Darkrai simply spoke. "I can alter peoples dreams and put them to sleep. I needed to show you what the future is like." Ash nodded. "And right now, from the time where I am, nothing exists. Except for three Pokémon. One already escaped to the past. The other sent me here."

"Wait. Then nothing else is alive?"

"I'm afraid so." Darkrai's eyes fell.

"But then how are you here?"

Darkrai sighed and looked up for a second before looking back at him. "After we meet. I passed away. I'm just a spirit now." Darkrai looked over to a glass shard that suddenly twirled to show a small scene of a tombstone. "Because of that I cannot do anything but effect dreams of others. Only I could be sent back for this reason." He paused as he looked over to Ash. "Granted I will soon pass on."

Ash's eyes started to water while his face fell. "But… but why?!"

Darkrai softly smiled, "I don't have enough power to sustain myself in this time. My hook in the land broke when the universe got erased." He looked around at all the shards that just floated in space. "If the past changes... it can affect the future."

"But it's not like you'd vanish!"

Chuckling Darkrai shook his head. "Normally no. I wouldn't even as a spirit but as a spirit. The only thing that is keeping me in this world right now is my will and mission. I cannot move on till I am at peace. And passing on this task is what I need to do to pass on."

Ash looked down at his feet.

"We need you find and collect a few items." Darkrai started to explain the mission. "There are three different items. Each have their own set; our little pink time traveler will see you when you turn ten to further explain everything in detail."

"Why not just explain every right now?" Ash asked.

' _That's a good point._ ' Darkrai admitted. "We want to make sure that you think it over before you agree. If we tell you everything you might get… overwhelmed. There is no one else that I know that could do a better job."

"I'm only seven!" He cried at Darkrai as he held out his hands for a bit. "How could I save the world countless times?"

"Ash, I known you for a long time in the future and you saved the world countless times." The nightmare pokémon let the words sink in.

Ash grinned and put his hands behind his head. "I'm going to be a hero!"

Chuckling. "Yes, but this will be very simple. It should be no problem for you."

"I'll think it over."

"Thanks Ash. This will help us greatly." Darkrai breathed. There his body flickered.

That Shocked Ash. "What's happening!" He cried. "You're flickering!"

"I guess it's going to happen soon." Darkrai simply breathed. "Remember that I said I will vanish because there is no future anymore?"

"Wait then you're going to—" Ash hugged the pokémon tight around the waist.

Looking down, Darkrai touched his head. "Yes, I'll vanish."

"Is there any way I can save you?" Ash asked.

Darkrai sighed and looked up for a brief second, "Fuse with me." He told the confused child. "I need you to absorb my souls."

"Wait won't you… Die?" Ash weakly said.

"No, I will still live in you." He looked down. "And by fusing with me, you will get my powers and Dark Type."

"So, I will become a Pokémon?" The question made Darkrai smile.

"No, you'll still be human," He looked down at Ash. "You will not be able to turn into Darkrai like myself either. You'll just get some of my traits. Like white hair and blue eyes."

Nodding Ash took it in. "I'll do it."

"Only you would agree to something without knowing me." Darkrai floated backwards a bit.

"Well we meet in the future, right? And why not?" Ash grinned.

Darkrai started to laugh hard. "Ash! You are quite the human!" He calmed down and looked at the grinning Ash. "But before I forget."

"Huh?" Ash tilted his head.

"There is one last thing I need to tell you." Darkrai told him. "There is one other person who is coming back."

"Another!" Ash repeated.

Nodding, "He'll come to meet you… he is a. Very close friend. And a lot like you in a lot of ways. Ash, once he comes. Listen to him."

"Alright I will." Ash nods.

"Good." Darkrai let out a small smile.

…

"ASH!" Ash jolted up out of his bed with a huge start. He looked around his room to see his worried and scared mother right there at his bed. "Are you ok?" She hugged him tightly.

"Gah! Mom," Ash cried. "You are crushing me!"

"Sorry but you just changed before my eyes!" She teared up.

Ash blinked and the turned and looked at a mirror. In the mirror, he saw what happened. His has was no longer Black but now white and his eyes turned sky blue. His little lightning bolt birth marks was gone. "So, it worked…" Ash muttered.

"What happened mister." His mother's voice made the young boy pale.

"Uh… It's a long story?" Ash nervously laughed.

"Well you better explain," Her mother she drew daggers at Ash making him gulp.

"Well… you see…" Ash started to explain his dream and talk with Darkrai. After he explained his mother went stoic. "I just couldn't let him vanish, so I absorbed him." He said. "Please don't be mad."

Delia sighed. "Ash of course I'm not mad."

Relief went through Ash's body. "That's good."

"I'M ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS!" He mothers voice roared as she got beyond mad. "Why would you take such a risk! And you're only seven! You're too young to risk such a thing!"

"Mom I'm sorry!" Ash cried. "But he said he said that all I'd get some of his traits like hair color and eye color." Delia's son looked very sad and worried as he felt her wrath.

Sighing Delia put a hand to her hand. "Ash just do not pull this again." She hugged him for a second. Releasing him she sighed. "In the morning we are going to see Oak. We need to talk to him about this."

"So glad you can help Oak." Delia smiled as she walked into the lab with Ash. "I'm just worried about Ash."

"Understandable," Nodded Professor Oak. Once he led the two into his office. "Ash your mother wanted to test something. I need to get a blood sample."

Ash flinched. "You need to stick a needle in?"

"You'll be fine sweetie." Delia rubbed his head.

Ash whined, "Fine." Oak let him into the lab across from the office. There Ash sat on a chair and Oak took a sample of blood to test. Ash rubbed the spot that the needle entered on his arm as it pinched. Standing up he walked over to his mother.

"So, what do you think?" Delia asked.

"Well based on what I can see. Ash is human, while there are some Pokémon DNA in him. its nothing that I think we should worry about." Professor Oak looked away from his screen. "But I can see that he has dark type DNA in him."

Ash grinned, "Just like Darkrai said. I'm now a dark type like him! Think I have Pokémon moves?" with hands behind his head, he grinned making his mother sigh and Oak chuckle.

He turned around "Maybe but what was the Pokémon again?"

"Darkrai, the nightmare Pokémon." Ash shrugged.

The two adults looked at each other for a second. The professor went to look up the Pokémon. "Oh here it is. Darkrai is from the Sinnoh region." His words made Ash tilt his head. "A region with that far away from here."

"Oh, I see. Can we drive there?" Ash asked.

"No, you need to take a boat or a plane." Oak shook his head. "But getting back on topic. Ash why don't you explain what happened."

Ash nodded, and then explained what happened. What Darkrai said to the best of his abilities. "So I am going to see Celebi when I am ten. Based on what Darkrai said."

"Ash, I love you son, but this is a bit too farfetched." He mother sighed. "Oak you can't believe this right?" She asked as Oak entered deep in thought. "While I agree whatever talked to him changed my son. I really don't think this is all true."

Oak stopped thinking and crossed his arms, "No I believe him." Oak's words made Ash sigh in relief while his mother was just confused.

Shock and confusion hit covered her face as she cried at Oak. "Why would you believe him! What if that Pokémon was lying to him!"

Oak breathed in before he held up a hand. "First, let me explain why I think that." He held up a finger. "First. I know of one of the Pokémon that he is talking about. The little time traveler Pokémon is Celebi."

Delia felt her son hug her waist. She looked down at him with a soft smile. "Why are you looking for?" She asked when looking back at Oak who was at his desk through his drawers.

"Ah here it is!" Oak cried from behind the desk. The mother and son looked at each other for a second. Then from around the corner Oak. He pulled out an old, a very old notebook. Opening it he showed the two the insides. "This is my old sketch book I used to record Pokémon I came across."

"Why is that important?" Delia asked Oak.

"The reason why I am bringing this up is that I have a picture of Ash's future Pokémon and Celebi." Oak held up the open book to show a picture of Picture and Celebi. "The one next to the Pikachu is Celebi. He is-d"

"She." Ash cut in getting the two adults to look at him. "Darkrai called Celebi a girl."

"So that is what he told you?" Oak asked. "Alright."

Ash's more frowned. "So, you're saying Ash meets this… Celebi?"

"In the future, yes he did." Oak continued to explain. "She is a Pokémon that is known to jump through time and protect the forests."

Ash nodded and, Was she pink?"

"No, she was green." Oak answered. "But that does make me think that it's possible that these two can't be the same."

"No, they are." Ash looked down. "I know it."

Dali asked with her hands on her hips. "How so?"

"I remember them talking to me… uh Darkrai. About Celebi's color change." Ash shrugged.

"Ash…" Delia slowly muttered.

Oak looked at Ash. "I guess you have Darkrai's memories."

Delia finally spoke up. "Is that good?"

Oak put a hand to his chin. "Maybe. If anything, Ash can figure out what they want. Getting back on top. Ash what was the reason why they want you to collect these items?"

Ash started to think about it while the two adults looked at him. "To prevent the universe from falling apart."

Delia gulped and looked over to the concerned Oak. "Ash."

Ash looked over to Oak. "Yes?"

"You need to be careful. I don't know how much you can trust them." Oak sternly spoke. "However, I do believe we need to take in what they said as a partial true at best."

Nodding Ash replied, "All right I will."

…

"Mom I'm going outside!" Ash called to his mother as he ran out the door of his house.

"Alright! Just stay in the town!" Delia called out to her son who ran out the door.

Currently Ash was wearing some dark blue jeans with a white shirt. Ash zipped through the town but soon came to a stop as he saw a new girl.

She was the same age as Ash, she had long blond hair and blue eyes. In the front of her face she had a parting going to the left of her face. But the right side was double layered and had the top half of the hair reaching out over the middle of her forehead.

The girl had on a white head set with long trapezoid section on the other side from where the head strap entire the round ear covers. The one on the right was red while the one of the left of her face was blue.

She was wearing a yellow shirt and black pants. On her shoulders there was a small white, black and yellow Pokémon.

Ash quickly walked over to her and waved. "Hi." Ash greeted the blond-haired girl.

"My name is Elesa and this is Emolga!" She pointed to the flying electric type on her shoulder.

" _Hi there!"_ The little pokémon smiled.

"My name is Ash." Ash held out a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you two." He looked at Emolga. "So where is he from?" Elesa laughed.

" _I'm a girl!"_ Emolga remarked.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were a girl." Ash apologized to surprised Emolga.

"Wait you can understand pokémon?! Elesa yelled shocked. "Are you psychic?"

Ash shook his head. "No not at all. It's just something that happened more recently." He sheepishly admitted.

"Oh, that's cool! I wish I could understand pokémon!" Elesa giggled.

Ash shrugged. "I guess it's cool." He laughed.

Right then Emolga grinned and grabbed Elesa's headset. She them bolted over Ash in the air. "Emolga! Give me back my headset!" Elesa cried. "Umm Ash think you can help?" She asked.

"Sure." Nodded Ash. Then the two took after the gliding pokémon. She landed onto a tree only to jump and glide even farther.

As the two ran past Ash's house. Delia heard the two kids yelling at the flying pokémon. She looked out the window to see both Elesa and Ash chasing the little flying squirrel. "Well that was fast." She smiled as she watched Ash chase after Elesa. "Looks like you got a new friend Ash." She smiled at the sight.

…

The two came to a stop when Emolga stopped at the town's edge. "Dang it Emolga I want my headphones back!" Elesa yelled at the laughing pokémon on a tree branch.

" _Nope! Not happening!"_ Emolga laughed from her stop in the tree. "This is too much fun!"

"She's your friend!" Ash yelled up to the small Pokémon. "What kind of friend just takes their friend's stuff?"

" _I really wish you couldn't understand me."_ Emolga deadpanned.

"Come on Emolga I want my headset back. I'll give you some electric treats!" Elesa called out annoyed at her little pokémon partner.

" _Like batteries?"_ She asked with her head tilted.

"What did she say?" Elesa asked Ash.

Turning to look at Elesa. "She said, 'Like batteries?'" He replied to Elesa.

Elesa smiled at her pokémon. "Yes, more sweet batteries."

"Give me an Electric power gem and I'll hand it over." Emolga demanded.

Ash instantly relayed the information to Elesa. She went mad and held up a fist. "I don't have any!" She yelled. "Those are really expensive! I can't buy them with my allowance!"

"Then no headset for you!" Her Emolga giggled and closed her eyes. Ash looked down and saw something picked it up. Looking up he saw a loose apple. Hearing a loose snap, startled Emolga to make her loose her balance. The apple just barely hit her head and in the process of dodging. She lost her footing and slipped off the branch with the head set being thrown up into the air.

Elesa caught the headset shocked as Emolga landed face first into the grass. "Well that works."

Ash started to laugh at the poor little pokémon who stood up on the ground. Only to get conked in the head by another apple that shook free.

Emolga rubbed her head with a look of pain in her face. "You suck." Sulked Emolga with crossed arms on the grass as she glared at Ash.

Once Elesa got her headphones back she picked up Emolga and still gave her a treat. But right then.

"Your it!" Ash laughed and bolted away from Elesa.

Emolga then laughed and bolted away from the confused girl.

"Hey not far!" Elesa balled her hands and then ran after the two. Ash ran past another boy with reddish brown hair. The yellow headed girl ran past him trying to catch Ash.

' _Was that a girl?'_ He thought as he turned to see Ash being chased by his new friend. He followed her and noticed how she got Ash. Ash then ran back at Elesa only to see Emolga and tapped the pokémon on the head. She barely had anytime to respond while Ash ran up in the boy's direction.

"Ash mind if I join?" He asked.

Ash nodded. "Sure, Gary this Elesa. Elesa this is Gary." He points at Elesa who waved. Before Gary could greet Gary. Emolga jumped into the air and slammed into his face before she glided away. "Your it!" Ash laughed and bolted along with Elesa.

"HEY!" Gary yelled in rage as he ran after Ash.

…

The two kids walked back to the houses. On the way they found a bench to sit down on.

"Where are you from?" Ash asked Elesa. "You don't sound Kantoese."

Laughing Elesa smiled, "I'm from Unova." She smiled. "It's a faraway place we had to take a plane here." She put her hands behind her back.

"wow that far!" Ash was surprised.

"Yep I asked mom and dad if we could come here to see if I could find some other cute Electric types!"

"Must be your favorite!" Ash smiled.

"They sure are!" Elesa smiled as she swung her legs on the bench.

"I can't wait till I am ten! I can be a trainer!" Ash grinned.

"Lucky!" Elesa pouted with crossed arms.

Ash turned and looked at Elesa. "Huh?"

Elesa rested her head in her hands. "I can't start one till I am 14." She said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that." Ash said before silence hit them. "So, what do you want to be?" Ash asked.

Elesa started to smile, "Well it's either an electric Pokémon master or a model!" She laughed.

"Well I want to be a Dark and Electric Pokémon master!" Beamed Ash.

"Dark?" Elesa repeated.

"Yeah, lately I been more interested in them along with electric."

"Wait! How about when I start mine I find you some electric types!" Ash yelled.

That made Elesa blink and then laugh. "Sure! Say if I find any Dark types or electric I'll send them your way."

Ash grinned, "Awesome." He then asked. "How long are you going to be here?"

Elesa looked over to Ash. "For a week." Clearly sad that she was only going to have a week to play with Ash.

"Couldn't we still talk through the phones?" Ash asked.

"Not sure. Maybe?" Elesa repeated a bit confused.

"I bet professor Oak could tell us." Ash smiled. "Come on let's go ask him!"

"But I can't it's late," Elesa looked around. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Alright see you tomorrow!" Elesa smiled before she turned to leave. She waved goodbye as she went home.

After walking home, he was greeted by his mother. "Enjoyed playing outside?" Delia asked her son.

Ash nodded. "Yes! I made a new friend!"

"Who was it?" Delia asked as she started to cook dinner.

Ash looked over to his mother. "Her name is Elesa and she is from Unova." Ash laughed. "She said she had to come here by plane."

"Unova?" Delia looked down at her son. "That's really far away." She realized.

Ash nodded, "Mom can we exchange numbers with her?" Ash asked.

"Why?" Delia replied.

"She said she is only going to be here for a week, so I want to still be able to talk."

' _He's really thinking ahead,_ ' Delia noted. 'Must be because of Darkrai.' She thought. "Well our phone can't reach that far but Professor Oak might be able to. Why don't you ask him tomorrow?"

Ash smiled and nodded with a huge grin. "Alright!"

…

The next day Ash walked his friend Elesa with Emolga on her shoulder up to the lab. "So, your professor might be able to help?" Elesa asked Ash.

Grinning. "I think he could help use still talk on the phone when you are back home." He opened the door and ran instead with Elesa. "Professor Oak!"

"Oh Ash! It's good to see you!" Professor Oak called out as he watched the two kids walk into his lab.

"Hey professor!" Ash grinned. "Think you can help us with something?"

Oak nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think you can reach Unova on your phone?" Elesa asked for Ash. "When I have to go home. I want to be able to talk with him."

Oak put a hand to his chin. "Well I can reach Professor Juniper. She is an old student of mine who is your regions professor."

Elesa lit up. "Oh, that's right!"

"Anything else that you two need?" Oak asked.

Ash went to answer but the lights flickered in the building. The three stopped and looked around. Then the lights went out. "This is not good." Oak said. Barely able to see anything.

Ash looked around the building in the night. "Professor want me to get some flash lights?" He asked.

Oak took out phone to provide some light. "Sure, you know where they are?" Oak asked.

Ash nodded. "Sure do!" Ash smiled and then moved the through darkness with ease.

Elesa noticed Ash walking without any light. "Ash you'll get hurt!"

"I'm fine!" Ah called as he found a drawer with some flashlights. After finding two he came back to give the two a flash light.

"But where is your flashlight! It's so dark in here!" Elesa told Ash. Ash shrugged as he looked around.

"Alright you too. Come thing way." Oak said as he led them to a room where pokéballs were stored.

"Ash, Elesa. Grab a pokéball." He pointed to the shelf that had plenty of them. "This is most likely a pokémon." Oak told the two as he grabbed a pokéballs.

Ash looked around and found a black pokéball with red and yellow stripes on it. He picked it up. "It's a pokémon right?"

Oak nodded and led the two out after they grabbed a pokéball. The two to a room with the fuse box. "Looks fine to me." Oak said as he opened the fuse box. "Nothing is blown…"

Ash walked past. "Professor I see something over there." He said.

Elesa handed Ash the flash light and pointed into a corner. Before them the wires were chewed threw and slightly sparking. Slowly walking over to where their light hit the walked over to the wires. And it was in the light that they saw the cause.

Before them was a Pichu. The baby pokémon, the little yellow and black pokémon growled at them when he saw a pokéball in Oak's hands. But he stopped when he saw Emolga on Elesa's shoulders. He stopped and starred. The two locked eyes but Elesa cooed.

"Such a cute electric type!" She had some stars in her eyes. Right then Pichu bolted out around through their legs to a door.

Ash turned and yelled, "hey stop!" He then ran after the Pichu with Elesa.

The two bolted around a corner into the hallway. There the light from the sun beamed and soaked the wall. Ash, "Come on let's catch it!" Ash yelled at Elesa.

"But we're not trainers!"

"So?" Ash called back as they ran after the little pokémon. "We got a pokéball! Let's catch this little guy!" Pichu stopped and jumped up a wall. The two kids stopped before the little baby.

He smirked and let loose a hard jolt of electracy at the three. Instantly shocking them all. Lighting tingled through their nerves. Making them twitch and go numb. Landing on its feet, Pichu started to run past the two that were on the floor.

Emolga jumped off Elesa to chase the mouse.

Slowly, Ash stood up and frowned. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled. Elesa shook her head and turned to frown and look at the electric type. Right then a shadowy ball formed in his hand. The pitch-black sphere held a feint blue gear in it with a pink ring. Right then it launched and past the flying electric type and smack Pichu right in the rear.

He yelped as he was forced into a tumble. The little guy didn't have time to react as he smacked right into a wall.

"Uh… did I do that?" Ash blinked very confused.

Standing up Elesa numbly nodded. "Yes…."

"I guess I throw the pokéball now?" Ash asked Elesa who looked at him blankly. "I think so."

Ash took out the pokéball and throw the black pokéball hard. The luxury ball hit Pichu and bounced into the air as it opened and pulled the pokémon in.

Emolga landed next to the pokéball and watched it ding.

Slowly Ash walked over and picked up the pokéball. Right as he did the lights flickered back on.

"Ash!" Elesa walked up behind him. "How can you see in the dark? And how could you … do whatever you just did?"

"I um…" Ash weakly talked to Elesa. "Fused with a pokémon… it's how I can use pokémon move?" He said the last more like a question as he looked at his hand.

"Fused with a pokémon?" Elesa froze. "How does that even work!"

Ash held up his hands. "It's the truth! I just did! It only happened a few days ago!"

"Lair!" Elesa huffed.

"But I am telling the truth!" Ash whined.

Oak walked into the hall. "Oh!" He said as he saw the ball in Ash's hands. "Looks like you got the little mouse."

"Professor!" Elesa turned to look at Oak. "Is it true?"

"What is true?" Oak looked down at the blond girl.

"Ash said he fused with a pokémon!" She pointed at Ash. "He even used some sort of ball thing!"

Oak paled. "Ash, you can use?"

Ash slowly nodded with a gulp.

Sighing Oak looked down at Elesa. "Elesa. Ash is telling the truth."

"But but!"

"He did fuse, and I can prove it." He started to smile. "But for now… look Elesa." He paused. "it's a tricky subject… I can explain it later but for now let's put that aside."

Crossing her arms, Elesa looked away and pouted. "Fine."

"Good now Ash." Oak grabbed Ash's attention. "I think you should keep the little mouse."

"But I am not a trainer!" Ash was shocked and held up his hands.

Nodding. "True but I think you can figure out how to get along with the little guy." He laughed light heartily.

Elesa asked, "But Professor, wasn't he a wild pokémon?"

A small laugh came out of Oak. "Well I think Emolga will be able to help." The two kids looked at each other. But Emolga looked at the professor. "She is also an electric type."

Ash nodded and looked back at Professor Oak. "Alright I'll be his friend."

…

"Ash. I'll miss you!" Elesa smiled as she looked at her friend with Pichu on his shoulders. The days went fast, while they were lots of fun. It was now the last day that Elesa was staying.

"Same but if you can. Can you send some dark and electric types?" Ash asked as he laid on the grass with her.

Elesa and Emogla looked down at Ash. "Why?"

Ash smiled. "Because I am going to be a Dark and Electric master!" He beamed. "And when I start my journey I'll send some electric types for you!"

Laughing with a bright smile. "Sure!" She laughed, "But find me a cute little Pichu!"

"Sure and I'll come and visit you!" Ash grinned sitting up. This made Pichu almost fall to the ground.

"Sounds like a deal!"

" _Aww I'll miss you!"_ Pichu cried as he looked at Emolga. She nodded.

"Same!" She laughed.

"You know what we got to do first?" Pichu asked.

"What?"

"This!" Pichu yelled and slammed into his fellow electric type.

Ash and Elesa laughed as the two started to tumble about. "They got along fast!"

Elesa giggled. "Like us?"

"I think so." Ash smiled. "Remember how Pichu kept getting into trouble?"

"You mean how we could never find him but Emolga did?" Elesa asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah." He laughed. "But it'll suck when they can't see each other anymore."

Elesa laughed. "Well at least we can still talk. All four of us with the professor's phones."

"Oh yeah!" Ash sheepishly said. "Well I'll miss you."

"You already said that." Elesa teased Ash. Right then their pokémon ran and glided past them. "But yeah. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Ash asked.

"That we will remain friends even though we are going to be far apart."

Ash beamed with a peace sign. "Of course!"

…

 **So… I hope you all enjoyed that. I did enjoy writing it, but I still feel like it is not polished. But, meh. Might as well roll with it. Now yes, Ash will be dark and Electric master. Mostly because I like the idea of Ash only mastering one Pokémon type. Or in this case two.**

 **Now I got a few other things to ask and say. One how dark should this get? Cause right now it's planned to be as close to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. Dark wise. Or I can bring in bloody fights like I did in Fusions and Anthros if you want. Which I am very tempted after reading a few other, very good Ash fics.**

 **And I have been thinking of some twisted ideas for a plot and it'll be twist and a bit complicated…. at times. Granted I already eluded to it already in this.**

 **But I guess I should say this. Despite being light hearted right now and fun loving. When I start to get to the point I want. It'll start to have a more twisting feel. I hope at least. Or as twisted as Fusions and Anthros. Granted that is not that twisted. But it will get twisted in a current way so I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Another thing I got a few different Ash focused Challenges. I'll be posting two at most in each chapter if I think of any good ones. All challenges will have three requirements that are the same for all.**

 **Rules**

 **No Wall of text syndrome! No more than one person's thought's or dialogue in a single paragraph. It's too hard to read otherwise**

 **Just tell me by pm that you are taking the challenge and ill watch the story**

 **You must state in the story that it is a challenge**

 **Challenge 1: Reading Ash The Electric Nightmare**

 **Write a story that is a reading fic of this story.**

 _ **For example. This is where you would have Bleach characters sit down. Watch and react to Naruto. Weather it's the canon anime or some fanfiction**_

 **Max of eight pokémon or human characters from the pokémon franchise can read this story**

 **Have fun writing it.**

 **Challenge 2: Ashly and Elesa**

 **Must be a female Ash**

 **Pairing must be Ash and Elesa (Since there is barely any) but you can add a max of two other girls.**

 **Both Ash and Elesa needs to be the same age**

 **Must caught at least 2 legendries**

 **Ash must age.**


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**Rated: T (may change to M)  
Plot ****© XT3100  
Pokemon ****© Gamefreak and Nintendo  
All Right reserved**

It had been a full year since Elesa seen Ash in person and they kept talking over the video phone. While it was not the same to be in person. It still worked and was fun to chat. She had been happy for Ash to see that he has been getting better with his abilities.

"Elesa!" A female voice called over to the electric lover. Elesa turned her head to see her friend Skyla running over to her. She stopped running over to her friend and had to catch her breath. "Want to hang out?" She asked.

"Um…" Elesa nervously said. "I would but a friend of mine is arriving in town today."

"Who is it?" Skyla asked with excitement.

Elesa smiled, "I might him last year when I went to Kanto."

"Oh, so it's the boy from, there right?" Skyla asked.

"Yep!" Elesa beamed. "I can't wait to see him again. It's been a year since I seen him in person. I had to talk over the phone." She happy tone turned into a whine as she pouted.

"That's cool I never met anyone from Kanto before," Skyla exclaimed.

Nodding Elesa went to answer but stopped as she saw two people walking around the corner. She shook in excitement as she saw who it was. White hair and blue eyes with a little yellow mouse on his shoulder. Unable to stand still she bolted past Skyla yelp and cry as she hit the ground.

"ASH!" Elesa cried in joy as she hugged the shocked boy in her arms.

"Elesa!" Ash laughed with a huge smile. "Emolga! I'm happy to see you again!" Ash told Emolga who sat on Elesa's shoulder.

Elesa let go of him and nodded "Same and it's nice to see Pichu again." She turned to see Delia. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum." She smiled at Ash's kind mother.

"Same Elesa and you have grown." Delia smiled at the young girl. "Still have that headset I see."

Elesa looked a bit nervously as she shifted in place. Ash only giggled at her.

"Elesa!" Skyla cried annoyed as she walked over to the reuniting friends. "Why'd did you knock me over!"

"Sorry!" Elesa blushed. "I just saw Ash here and had to run."

Skyla blinked and looked past her to see Ash and then she turned to her right to see Delia with her hands together and standing there with a smile. "Oh. Hi, my name is Skyla." She held out her hand for Delia to shake.

"Such a polite one." Delia said as she shook her hand. "I'm Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum."

Skyla nodded in understanding. "Ok. Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum. How long are you staying?"

"Staying?" Delia looked confused.

"Elesa said she had a friend coming form Kanto." The red head pointed at Elesa.

"Ah, so that's how you know." Delia expressed with an understanding look. "Well to answer your question Ash and I will be here for a week." She told Skyla.

"Hey mom, can I go with Elesa to the park?" Ash asked his mother who looked over to her son.

"Sure, just keep out of trouble." Delia said. "And Pichu please keep him in line for me."

 _"You got it! I'll shock him if doesn't!"_ Pichu laughed happily.

Betrayed Ash replied. "I don't like being chocked! I thought we were friends Pichu!"

 _"All is fair for lovers of ketchup!"_ Pichu chirped.

"Why do you like that stuff so much!" Ash complained.

"It's the food of the gods!" Pichu replied.

Elesa just grabbed Ash's arm and started to drag him to the park. "Come on Ash! I want to go on the Farris wheel!" Both Delia and Skyla starred as the boy was being dragged off.

"Hey wait for me!" Skyla broke out of her stupider and then called out to them.

….

Ash and Pichu looked around the park. There was plenty of space to run around and true to Elesa's world there was a farris wheel. "Wow! That thing is huge!" He said as he starred at the farris wheel.

"Never seen a farris wheel before?" Skyla teased the fusion.

Ash shook his head. "No…. I haven't. There isn't anything like that where I live!"

"Skyla," Elesa pouted. "Ash's town doesn't have a park like ours."

Emolga nodded, _"Just an open field and trees!"_ She added in her Pokémon speak. However, only Pichu and Ash understood her.

"Whatever." Skyla pouted with crossed arms. Ash then looked over to Elesa and smiled. She blinked but then nodded with a smile.

"Tag your it!" Skyla got tagged on her shoulders before the two friends bolted away from her. She blinked, and she shook her head.

"Hey! No fair!" She yelled as she ran off after them. The day soon developed into a long tag of tag. A lot of like when Elesa visited Pallet Town. So of course, Emolga stole Elesa's hat and then Ash's.

The three kids continued to play tag for a while. After a while they kept playing more and more games through the day. Making just fly till they all had to go home.

….

The next day, the trio was walking hanging out near one of the route gates. Skyla was dancing around as she came up with an idea. For the last thirty minutes the three was trying to figure out what to do.

"I got it." Skyla beamed at her two friends.

"What is it?" Elesa asked sitting on a bench as she swung her legs.

"Let's play on the route," The girl pointed to the nearby route entrance. "Just on the other side."

Worried, Ash spoke up. "But we can't go into the routes!" Ash looked a bit scared.

Skyla the teased, "You scared!?" She teased. "Of some Pokémon?"

Ash went white and shuttered, "I'm not scared of Pokémon!" Ash yelled at her. "You don't know my mother's rage."

Elesa nodded weakly and went a bit white. "She gets scary."

"Lier!" Skyla stuck out her tongue.

Elesa and Ash shared a look. "Fine." The two kids agreed.

Grinning from ear to ear, Skyla added. "We will be fine! We have Pokémon with us."

 _'Mom better not find out.'_ Ash thought. As the three kids snuck past the building.

….

….

"See!" Skyla pointed to rout entrance that was past a few trees. "We are not going far!" She smiled.

 _'I guess that is true,'_ Ash thought. He then looked around while Pichu sat on his shoulders. "Then let's play hide a seek." The fusion told his friends.

"And this is tree is the farthest we can go." He pointed to a tree behind him. To Ash's left was the path. "And further than the bushes." He pointed the forests edge.

"That is not much," Skyla pouted.

"Well that is the area." Ash replied.

"Then who is it?" Elesa asked.

Ash the pointed right at. "What? Me?" Skyla complained. "Fine!" once she huffed both Ash and Elesa ran off to hide.

….

Ash felt Pichu run up a tree. "Hey Pichu. Get down here. What if other pokémon see you?" he whispered.

"It's not like I am going to get attacked!" Pichu replied with a giggle. "You worry too much."

"Yeah but—" Ash froze while his eyes glowed a light with in an outline of gear. The world turned into a gray scale making him freeze. He looked around to see nothing was there was no pokémon or people. Even the trees. He looked up to see that Pichu was not there either. He saw a flash of white before his eyes changing his location.

 _'I'm in front of the tree…'_ he thought. A human figure flashed into and blinked as Elesa appeared. Elesa was there standing still as she turned to see the bushes shake before something come out of the bushes.

A Pokémon burst out of the greenery, and time paused. Ironically so. It looked Liepard, but Ash could tell that something was wrong with it. _'That doesn't look like a Liepard.'_ The thought as he took in that its entire body was silver metal and seemed to have glowing light blue partners of gears. Its eyes were just a single round iris in the shape of a six sided gear.

Then time flowed on in the frozen world. Its claws glow a light soul blue as it swung at Elesa. Ash's eyes widened and shook. His blood pumped faster, and his body seemed to heat up.

Elesa let out a silent scream as she her face turned white. She held an arm up in defense e body shivered. Then Ash watched the creature swipe, blood spread out of the girl as she bent her head back. It sprayed out shoaling the beast in blood while it attacked with another attack.

He gritted his teeth and started to cry. "Elesa!" Ash fell to his knees as he watches his friends' body being ripped apart. She arms were in pieces and Ash closed his eyes and cried.

Everything flashed white before his eyes and found himself back behind the tree. His blood was pumping, and he was sweating with an open mouth. He shuttered as he panted, Pichu looked down at his trainer who just freaked out. _"Ash?"_ He asked with a worried look.

But Ash never heard him as his face lost its color. Behind him, behind the tree Elesa was looking around for a place to hide as Skyla was still counting. But then he could see it. His sight changed to be a flying camera as he saw something in the bushes. It was glowing blue but still very opaque. He gritted his teeth. _'No! No!'_ He cried as his body dissolved into shadows.

Elesa turned to see the bushes move but nothing came out. Inside a hand formed out beside her out of shadows. Ash materialized out of black clouds to grab and pulled her into the tree on the opposite side of the one he just phased through.

The shadows phased through the tree on the other side. Elesa did not have any chance to react. She felt her hand getting grabbed by the wrist. She yelped as she suddenly got pulled, across into the tree. But when she hit the tree she sunk through the tree. As if she was diving into water. Gray covered her entire view. She looked around to take in the world. 'It's gray?' She thought. Looking up she saw Ash who was right there before her.

Looking up she gasped, "Ash! Your eyes!" She looked up to see that his eyes held a feint gear outline in them. "Wait! Why did you grab me!? We were in the middle of a game!"

Ash felt a bit of sweet dripping down his face. "Elesa… lets go back… I… don't feel safe." He said.

"What but we haven't even started playing!" She complained.

Ash shook his head and spoke. "I just don't… want to be here… I saw something dangerous."

"What like a pokémon?! We should be fine!" She spoke but then she blinked. "Wait why is everything blackish?" She asked as she looked around. Everything was in gray scale. But what shocked her was the sight.

"I don't know but this is why I want to leave." Ash said. Both Ash and Elesa felt a chill as a screeching roar filled the area. It felt like a shattering glass mixed with a hiss.

"Ok! Let's go!" A terrified Elesa stammered. She got up and then blinked. Color started to fill the world. She looked around and heard a voice.

"Found you two!" Skyla pointed. She grinned and laughed. "You two were not even hiding!"

Elesa just starred at her but was still shaking. She didn't even notice the cold sweet was dripping down her body.

Ash deadpanned. "Change of plans." He said. "Let's get out of here." He told her as he walked past her. He stopped in place right between the two girls. He tilted his head a bit to the right just as Pichu jumped down onto his shoulders. "Hey buddy. Let's get out of here." He said.

At that instant, Skyla looked confused as she noticed that Ash's face turned white. And the terror that covered the young boy's face. Instantly he grabbed both Elesa and Skyla to encase them all in shadowy smoke that went into the ground.

The tree that was right next to them split into sharp wooden shrapnel. Smoke and dust picked up as the splinters coated the place that they were just at.

….

Elesa, Ash, Skyla, Pichu and Emolga ran out into the route pathway to the route entrance. Skyla was completely confused as they entered the building. 'What in the world did Ash?' She thought as she recalled how he dragged her. 'It made me feel cold.' But she felt a tingling shiver going down her spine. 'That tree just exploded!' She lost some color in her face.

Ash was still a bit pale as he quietly opened the door to get back into the city. "Ok, we are not doing that again." He turned to look at Elesa and Skyla who nodded.

"So that was where you went?"

Elesa and Ash felt all the color drain from their bodies. Behind Ash was his mother slowly he turned around. They gulped as they stood before Mrs. Ketchum. "...Yeah…" Elesa slowly nodded.

"You three went out on the route?" She asked with a concerned face. She put her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"But nothing happened!" Skyla lied making everyone look at her. Ash and Elesa just looked at her with a blank stare. "We just played hide and seek right next to the gate." She continued to lie.

Emolga who was on Elesa's shoulder was deadpanning. _'Bull.'_ She thought.

"Don't lie." Skyla jumped in place with a huge gulp at the stern look that Delia held. "So, what really happened?" She asked. Ash gulped as she said that. "Well?"

"We were playing but we left once a pokémon appeared." Ash blurted out.

"A pokémon?" Delia weakly spoke.

Nodding Elesa added. "Yeah and it destroyed a tree, so we left." That made the mother go white.

Ash looked up to his mother. "Are you mad?" He asked. _'Here it comes…'_

She smiled, a smile that made Elesa and Ash pale. "Of course not." She hummed. "I'm furious!" She yelled. "Especially at you Ash! And Elesa what about your parents! I know that your mother and father would be mad!" She snapped as she was going to tell their parents. Hells furry like Delia Ketchum. "Well?" She tapped her foot at the three kids who looked ashamed and scared for that matter. "What do you have to say about this?"

 _'She is scary.'_ Skyla thought at the mother's outburst with a gulp. She and Ash stole a quick glance at each other.

Instantly Elesa and Ash pointed at Skyla. "It was Skyla's idea!"

….

….

"Really Ash!" Delia was passing around mad in the hotel room that they were staying in. Ash was currently on the couch his hands was clasped togather as he hung his head low. She threw her hands in the air as she walked. "I thought I told you to never go into the routes alone! Especially at this age!"

"But I had Pichu with me." Weakly Ash tried to argue.

"I don't care if Pichu was with you! He is not strong enough!" His mother snapped. Her outburst made Pichu dart under the couch. "It's the fact that you did it that is the problem!" She exclaimed.

"But I am almost 10," Ash said.

His mother lost her raged look. She sighed sadly. "Ash I know that you'll be a trainer soon. But, please don't do anything reckless."

"I have powers mom." Ash squeaked. "I can put Pokémon to sleep."

Delia stopped pacing. She sighed as she looked over at her child. She just recalled what happened at Oak's Lab a couple months ago. "Yes, I know that, but no one can know that you can do such things."

"I know." Sadly, Ash looked down.

A soft smile came over her lip. Delia softly spoke. "I just do not want you to be harmed by others for having such powers."

Ash nodded, "Yes mom." Then he realized something. "But Elesa knows."

"I know that. But I mean other random strangers and people we can't trust." Delia told her son.

Slumping back into the couch, Ash just stayed quiet. "Can I still hang out with Elesa?" He asked worried.

Delia sighed with closed eyes. She looked down for a bit before she rubbed her forehead. "Yes. JUST do not leave the city this time! IF you do not then when we get home you will not have any TV."

"Alright I won't mom." Ash nodded.

"Good." His mother put her hand on his head.

….

The next Morning Ash just had some breakfast with his mother and was walking out down to the lobby of the hotel. Pichu was currently sitting on his shoulder as the three entered the lobby. Ash smiled as he saw Elesa standing there with her parents and Emolga. He swiftly ran over to her and started to chat. While his mother and Elesa's parents started to talk with each other. "What happened once they found out?" Ash asked his friend.

"I was in big trouble." Elesa said to her friend. "They were very mad." She looked a bit worried. "I have to stay in the city. Got really grounded." She sighed.

 _"Ash?"_ Pichu asked his trainer on his shoulder. _"Can we see some battles?"_ He asked. His question was not lost on Ash. 'I want to train or exercise,' Went through Pichu's mind.

Ash looked at his friend and nodded. "Sure buddy." He scratched his friends head. "Mom?" He drew Delia's attention and Elesa's attention. "Think we can go somewhere to see some pokémon battles?" He asked.

"Well… I don't know if there is a place that we can see one." She looked down at her son with thought.

"There is a place to see some battles of trainers," Elesa's father told them.

His wife piped up and nodded, "The battle club would be a good place to let them watch some battles if they really want."

"Can we go mom?" Ash begged his mother with Pichu nodding.

Agreeing Elesa asked her mother. "Mom can we go once Skyla gets here?"

Her mother looked down at her and then nodded, "Sure. But this time please stay out of the routes." She told her child.

Elesa nodded frantically. "Yes mom." She agreed. After that, it did not take long for Skyla to arrive. Then they all left for the battle club that near the edge of the city. On the way there. Ash, Elesa and Skyla was talking and laughing. A tease and a jab went at Ash, something that he did not appreciate. However, both Pichu and Emolga seemed to get a huge kick out of it. As they walked past the buildings in the city Ash stopped walking.

He turned and looked over to the alleyway. His eyes gazed into the shadow covered path.

"Ash?" His mother stopped and looked at her son. Concern covered her face. "What's the matter?"

"I saw something." Replied Ash. "I think it was a Pokémon." He said which made his mother sigh and Pichu perk up.

Elesa looked at Ash with Emolga sitting on her head.

"Ash. After what happened last night. I rather have you stay away from trouble."

"Mom!" Whined Ash. "But it's not a route." He pointed out to his mother. "I thought town and city Pokémon are not as dangerous as route Pokémon."

 _'Damn Darkrai. Ash wouldn't be able to agree like this. If they didn't fuse.'_ Delia thought as she rubbed her head. "Ash…"

"It's hurt." Ash pointed into the alley way. "I want to help." Still arguing to see the Pokémon.

Delia sighed, but it turned into a small smile. She put her hands on her hips. "Sure. Let's see what is in there." Her words made Ash smile.

"Thanks mom!" Ash beamed. He then darted into the alley.

"Ash not so fast!" Delia called before she ran after her son. Elesa, not waiting for a response from her parents. She followed Ash's mother.

Halfway through the alley, the white head stopped. His face went white as color drained from his face. His entire body shook while Pichu turned white. "Ash! What is the matter!" Delia ask led her child as she walked up behind her.

 _'Oh, my Arceus,'_ She covered her mouth. Legs going weak she reached out to cover Ash's eyes. "Ash…" Her voice was strained as she spoke.

Before them was a black and red fox pokémon that was laying on it's side. Blood was flowing slowly out from the holes and open wounds in the damaged fur. The black and dark grey fur was stained by it's own blood.

"What is going-" Elesa stopped and fell onto her butt as she saw the pokémon laying on the ground. Near death. Panic and terror covered her face, eye went wide and shook. She lost the color in her face as she used her arms to keep herself from falling onto her back.

As she fell Emolga jumped off her head to land onto the ground. Disgust covered her face before she shielded her eyes with her paws.

"Mom we have to help." Ash cried as he looked at the pokémon, about to reach out. He wanted to help but the only thing that would be able to would be. A pokémon Center.

She was shaking, Ash's mother shook as she tried to calm down at the sight of the pokémon. She slowly nodded as some sweat dripped down her head. "Ash find some clothe or towel." She said. Once her son nodded and looked through the bag that his mother had.

Delia quickly made her way right up to the pokémon. She kneeled and then she heard Ash say. "Found some towels." He said, and Pichu who was on his shoulder jumped down onto the ground to watch the mother bandage the injured pokémon.

 _'Good,'_ Delia smiled at her son. She took the towel and started to rap up the injuries. Ash turned and went over to his friend and helped her up. Glancing over to his mother. He watched her wrap up the Pokémon.

"Delia!" Elesa's mother cried as she walked in after the three. "Oh my!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "What happened?"

Instantly Ash spoke up. "I saw it injured." He pointed at the Pokémon in his mother's arms. "We need to help it before it bleeds out." While Ash's mother was not too surprised at his words.

Elesa's mother was shocked and nodded before replying I see. Then we better take it to the Pokémon center." The black-haired woman firmly nodded. "I'll lead us there."

"Thank you." Delia said as she held onto the little pokémon in her arms. Elesa's parents nodded and told her to follow them.

….

….

Sitting on the couch in the center. Ash looked up at the ceiling, there was a glowing clock gear that glowed from inside his eyes. While dread and worry filled his face as Pichu sat on his lap. Elesa was sitting on the couch right next to him. Like him she looked very worried. And gently hugged Emolga in her arms.

The red head of the group sat with them but looked a lot less worried. As she looked over at the two friends. She sighed but waited there. She sighed and looked over to the three adults that was talking togather. Ash's mother looked worried as did Elesa's parents.

"Miss." A Nurse Joy walked out to the adults. Her words made the three kids perk up. At this time the light blue glow in Ash's eyes vanished to return to normal. Without the symbol in his eyes. "Your pokémon is healed."

Turning to talk with the nurse, the mother shook her head. "The little one isn't mine. My son found him."

"Her." Nurse Joy corrected her. "You and your son brought in a female Zuora." Ash got up to walk over to the Nurse. "And I take it she was a wild pokémon?" She asked and got a nod from Delia. She looked down at Ash who was looking worried. Along with Pichu. "You brought her in time. Any later…." She looked away from a second. Something that the three adults took note of.

"Then we brought her in right in time." Elesa's father crossed his arms. AS he did, Skyla, Elesa and Emolga jumped off the couches.

Nurse Joy nodded, "Indeed but. It was weird." Nurse joy put her hand to her chin. "When you brought her in. It was like time had stopped for her. That is the best way to explain it." She said.

Elesa's mother then looked completely confused along with everyone else except for Ash, Pichu and Delia. "What?" The mother asked. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Delia looked down to her son with a passive glare. "What?" Ash asked.

She sighed, "Nothing." She said.

"Speaking of which, when she got in her. We had to preform surgery." That got the adult's attention. "But before we could do anything, it was like time rewound on her. While we were able to get her patched up. Her body was healing much faster then normal." The pokémon nurse looked worried.

"But she is all healed." The words that Ash asked made the pink haired nurse look down at him. She then smiled.

"She is. But there is one more thing. Do you know what happened to make her end up in such a state?" The nurse asked. Everyone shook their heads. Nurse Joy sighed slowly. "Well whatever harmed it. Torn her, just like one of the clawed moved." Those words made them all pale. "They were deep." Joy put a hand on her arm. "Very deep." She paused as she knew that the three kids shouldn't be hearing this.

"She's all better now, right?" Elesa turned to look at her father. Who crossed his arms.

Nodding, Joy smiled softly. "Yes, she is. But there is one thing that you need to know. While we can later release her into the wild. We have always found that is best for the person who found the pokémon to take it."

 _'Take it…. Like a trainer?'_ Ash and Elesa thought at the same time. They looked at Skyla who had an expression similar to their surprised faces.

"You are just going to give her to us?" Delia asked. "From my experience the pokémon is given to the regions Professor." Her words drew the others attention at her. Noticing the look Nurse Joy gave her. "I know a professor and worked for him when I was younger." She explained.

 _'That explains why she would say that.'_ Nurse Joy thought. Firmly she asked, "So who found her?"

"My son."

Speaking up, "That's me." Ash smiled at the nurse. Who turned her head to look at the white-haired boy.

"If your mother is fine with it. Would you like to take care of the Zuora?"

Pichu turned to look at his young trainer. _"I don't think she's electric."_ His words made Ash pause and tilt his head down.

 _"But they are dark type."_ Emolga's voice made the human Darkrai snap his head up.

"What type is it?" Asked Ash. His blue eyes look right up to a confused Joy. She held a small frown.

"Does it matter?" Worried that he would say no. Just based on the type.

Elesa grinned and wrapped her arm around Ash's shoulders. He turned his head to look at her. And Pichu had to jump onto his head to avoid her arm. With a huge grin, the yellow head exclaimed. "My friend Ash wants to be a Dark and Electric type master!"

"Is that true?" Nurse joy asked Ash.

He eagerly nodded almost throwing his first Pokémon off his head. "Yes!"

The girl's outburst made her parents smile and laugh. While Joy came over Nurse Joy. "Zuora are dark types." She Held her hands together.

"Then yes of course!" The Darkrai fusion grinned excitedly.

His mother looked fine with his request, but she still said. "It's fine by me. But you already have Pichu." She lifted her hand to point at Pichu.

"So!?" Ash almost yelled.

Skyla watched her friends' parents smile at her newest friend's outburst. She stopped paying attention to what they said as she looked at her friends. _'Why do they get to have a Pokémon and I don't.'_ She whined.

When Nurse Joy started to speak. Skyla's attention returned to her friends. "Alright. I'll get her all ready for you Ash. I hope you take good care of her."

Nodding, Ash smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Of course, I will!"

Joy only laughed at his excitement. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he will." Delia stated.

"Mom!" Ashes complaining just made the rest of the laugh.

* * *

 **First off, damn! So many favs, follows and a few reviews in only two days since the first chapter was uploaded! Damn you guys must love this. Also, to answer a question. YES, this is an AshxElesa story and the pairing tag shows this. It's not a shame. They were only 7 in the first chapter and in this they are only 8. Way too ealier for them to be in love. That'll have to wait a bit till they start to fall for each other. Slow burning start here.**

 **This is because I am trying to make a deep and close friendship start with them to build on for the relationship between the two.**

 **And Skyla was an off the top of my head addition. Like this prologue chapter. Next time the whole thing starts.**

 **Now also I got other plot points in this to plan out and make work right. So that will take some time. GRANTED I got a lot of plot points that I will be adding and its…. Chaos at points. I just need to write it all down and plan it out right. I want to make it compelling to read right? Granted I am not perfect so it may or may not be.**

 **With that all said I got one more thing to bring up. It did get violent. And Bloody as you can see. Would you want to see it have more or have the bloody scenes be more descriptive? Poll is open on my profile. You can also vote on the poll on Straw poll. Link is on my profile.**

 **OH! Before I forget I still got these two challenges for anyone who wants to take them.  
**

 **Another thing I got a few different Ash focused Challenges. I'll be posting two at most in each chapter if I think of any good ones. All challenges will have three requirements that are the same for all.**

 **Rules**

 **1.** **No Wall of text syndrome! No more than one person's thought's or dialogue in a single paragraph. It's too hard to read otherwise**

 **2.** **Just tell me by pm that you are taking the challenge and ill watch the story**

 **3.** **You must state in the story that it is a challenge**

 **Challenge 1: Reading Ash The Electric Nightmare**

 **1.** **Write a story that is a reading fic of this story.**

 ** _a._** ** _For example. This is where you would have Bleach characters sit down. Watch and react to Naruto. Weather it's the canon anime or some fanfiction_**

 **2.** **Max of eight pokémon or human characters from the pokémon franchise can read this story**

 **3.** **Have fun writing it.**

 **Challenge 2: Ashly and Elesa**

 **1.** **Must be a female Ash**

 **2.** **Pairing must be Ash and Elesa (Since there is barely any) but you can add a max of two other girls.**

 **3.** **Both Ash and Elesa needs to be the same age**

 **4.** **Must caught at least 2 legendries**

 **5.** **Ash must age.**


	3. Dimensional Cracking Chapter 1

**Ash the Electric Nightmare  
Dimensional Cracking **

**Rated: M (I got a bit nuts with some fights. Couldn't help it. I was having too much fun!)**

Sunlight bathed the dining room in warmth through the open windows. Off in the small off kitchen, which blended into the dinner room was Delia. She was currently humming to herself with a cheery tone as she made something special. For breakfast.

Delia turned and looked over to the stairs where a young girl slowly walked down.

The young girl had a very slightly tanned skin tone that leaned more on the white side. Her ruby red eyes seemed to have a small red glow to them. Especially around the outer sides of her iris. She had tri colored hair, black gray and red. Almost all of her hair was black, but there was sections of gray and red hair colors. Going over the right half of her face was a black chin long hair bang which covered half of her eye.

Over the left side of her forehead was an all red hair bang spike the shot out from the center top of her forehead. This ran out to the left at a slight 15 degrees angle. Halfway it bent another 15 degrees as it ended in a spike tip just past her ear.

The rest of her hair was tied up in a huge ponytail. It was stopped and shaped just like a fox tail. Her ponytail of which reached the ground with its tip just barely missing the ground. It was on her ponytail where the gray and red were. Excluding the front hair bang. A dark gray reverse raindrop, it's start point was down at the end of the tail. There was a red stripe running down her hair right next to the gray marking.

Currently the little 10-year-old was wearing a gray shirt with black lining and accents. Covering her legs and waist was a black pair of cargo pants with far stitching and accents.

Once she got to the floor, she looked over to Mrs. Ketchum who was looking at her.

"Alicia," Mrs. Ketchum. "Glad to see you are up. Is Ash awake?" She asked. All she got for a response was a head shake. Delia sighed and looked away with closed eyes for a second. When she looked back at the girl. "Can you wake Ash and Pikachu up?"

Alicia's passive face turned into a mischievous grin.

"He can't miss his big day." Dalia smiled. _'Always a prankster.'_ Thought Delia as she watched Alicia turned around and bolt up the stairs. Turning back to the food she continued cooking the breakfast.

…

Ash and Pikachu was fast asleep in his room cuddling tightly in his blankets with Pikachu sleeping soundly over his chest.

Slowly the door creaked open, and the red eyed girl slipped in. In her hands she held a black two galloon sized bucket full of ice water. With a playful smile, she silently moved to Ash and Pikachu. With a fluent motion, the sounds of water filled the room.

The white-haired boy gasped for air while a cold shock filled his entire body. Freezing to the bone he bolted up and hugged himself tight. Shivering madly and his teeth chattered. His head snapped to look at a laughing Alicia with tears in her eyes. "Damn it Alicia! What was that for?!" He complained with chattering teeth. Ash was freezing, and the completely dry bed only seemed to make this even worse.

Now Pikachu wasn't doing any better as he got hit with a full body dunk. Tail went straight and he too bolted to his feet. And mimicked Ash. "Alicia! Not cool!" The electric mouse cried while some sparks formed on his red cheeks. Ears twitched, and teeth got bared.

However, Alicia just smiled with a slightly sideway titled head. She continued to smile while Ash's rage turned to realization.

Spinning on one leg, the empty-handed girl left the two boys. And as she was about to walk out of the door she stopped. Looking over her shoulders at Pikachu. She stuck out her tongue and pulled her right eye lid down at bit at the mouse.

" _Alicia! I'm going to kill you!"_ A yellow blur shot right at the tri hair colored girl. Only to meet the door when it got slammed shut.

Deadpanning, Ash felt a sweat drop going down the back of his head. "Pikachu. Stop." Slowly Ash was warming up while he watched Pikachu sliding down the door to hit the floor. The poor yellow mouse pulled his flattened face from the door. "You never can best her." He began to laugh as his close friend shake his head.

The mouse regained his head's real shape. _"I do not know how you handle her Ash."_

Ash wrapped himself in his blanket and shrugged. "You know why." He paused and then said. "...Wait…" His eyes went wide. Throwing off his blanket he bolted through the room. "I turned 10!" He yelled. "I can finally start being a Pokémon trainer!" He exclaimed while getting dressed.

Pikachu's ears perked up with joy. _'Finally!'_ He thought. _'Adventure time!'_

…

The young boy ram down the stairs. "What's for breakfast mom?" He asked as he came into the dining room.

"Pancakes." Delia smiled as she handed him a plate. He smiled as he saw them hit the table.

"Thanks mom!" He thanked her with a huge smile. The little boy quickly got a chair at the table, he grabbed a fork to start digging into his food. "I can't wait to see Professor Oak!"

"You never could wait after meeting Pikachu." Delia laughed at her son who was hungrily eating the food. As she finished saying that, Alicia sat down next to Ash to grab some of the food.

"Of course!" Ash smiled. A huge smile covered his face. "I couldn't wait till I turned ten!" He laughed, "I can finally start my pokémon journey."

That just made Delia smile at his enthusiasm. "Well don't choke on your food." She told him. He nodded in response before they got into a real conversation. Mostly Delia teasing her son and making Alicia and Pikachu laugh at his expense. Once it came to an end, Ash put away his dishes before he went to his room to get dressed. Once he did that he came back downstairs.

"Thanks for breakfast mom!" Ash thanked his mother. He smiled as looked over to his mother. "I want to get to Professor's Oak's lab early." He smiled. Ash was wearing a real, black, white and red scheme of clothes. Black jeans, black tennis shoes with a white sole and red laces. He had a black belt on where he could snap pokéballs to on his left hip. A white shirt was covered by a black jacket, styled after Darkrai. Lastly, he had on some black finger gloves.

Smiling, Delia nodded. "Alright. I can't stop you." She put her hands on her hips. "Just Pikachu and Alicia." She grabbed the two's attention. Alicia was sitting on a couch watching tv. She turned to look at the adult and Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. "Keep Ash out of trouble for me."

Alicia grew a foxy grin and the little mouse gave a salute. Ash could only groan with annoyance as his shoulders slumped.

…

Ash smiled as he ran up to the professor's lab with Alicia right behind him and Pikachu on this shoulder. But soon his smile turned into a frown. He stopped there at the gate to the lab. "Gary." He muttered at the young male who leaned on the fence with crossed arms. "You are here early."

He looked over to Ash. "Oh. Why isn't it Ashy-boy!" He laughed. With a grin and, "And hey there Alicia!" He smiled with a cool boy pose. "Oh, hey Alicia? Still hanging out with the loser?" He teased Ash.

The fusion only rolled his eyes. "Very funny Gary." He wasn't really impressed with the jab. "Like we haven't heard that one before."

Gary smirked. "Well its true." He grinned with his hands behind his head. "And I can't resist poking you."

"Isn't that the truth." Ash sighed. "So, I take it you are excited for getting your first pokémon."

Nodding, Gary let his hands drop to the side. "Yep! Not all of us can find a pokémon like you Ash."

"I just got lucky." Ash laughed with a huge grin. "I got my best friend here!" He laughed as he scratched Pikachu's chin.

Shaking his head, Gary sighed. "Yeah I know. But." He stopped for a bit and the others looked over at him. "Just you wait Ashy Boy! Once I get my starter and Pokédex there will be no stopping me!"

"Yeah right," Ash grinned. "No matter who you get you will not beat me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Gary smiled.

"Yeah!" Ash nodded. He bore a huge smile, he turned and looked to the lab.

"Ash." Pikachu spoke. "Can we just get that thing and those pokéballs? I want to head out." The small mouse reminded him.

Freezing, Ash stopped with the realization covering his face. "That's right!" His outburst made Gary jolt in place and Alicia roll her eyes. "I need to get my Pokédex before I can be a trainer!" He then said to Gary. "Sorry I got to get it now!" He bolted passed Gary, almost knocking him over.

Disbelief filled Gary's aura. "What am I? A magikarp?" He asked no one. He then turned to look at Alicia who watched Ash move. "Alicia I been thinking." He started. "Why don't you and I-" Gary's question never finished as Alicia silently grabbed the top of the fence to jump over it. With a silent hummed as she hastily left Gary to himself. Sighing, he shook his head and followed them.

…

"Professor?" Ash called into the lab as he stepped through the front door. He looked around the lab for a bit as he walked through the light lab.

"Ash?" Professor Oak called from around the corner. The old man walked around the corner to great the boy. "Oh Ash. You must be here for your Pokédex."

Nodding eagerly Ash replied. "Yeah and Gary is too." He told the man. Right as he said that Alicia entered.

Grinning, "I don't think Alicia here is Gary." Oak Laughed at Ash's sighing expression.

"Gramps!"

"I told you he was here." Deadpanned Ash. He didn't need to turn to look to know that he was pointing at Gary who just entered. He dropped his arm to his side when Gary stood up next to him.

"So you were right." Laughed Oak. "So then you two are here to start your journey."

Gary smirked with crossed arms. "You bet! I'm going to be a Pokémon master!" He nodded.

The Darkrai hybrid just reminded quiet, and Oak spoke up again. "Well let's get you your starter." The old man instructed them. He turned around. And led them to a lab room. In the center was a pokecenter like device that held three pokéballs. "Now Gary. You need to pick out carefully. Who you choose will be your partner for life."

Gary nodded, "Yep and I know exactly who I want." The egotistical boy grinned.

"Well just in case, let me show you them again." Smiled Professor Oak. He walked over to the pokéballs. Picking the first up he opened it to show a green and muted teal colored Pokémon. "Well first we have Bulbasaur the grass type." The Pokémon are a small cry with a smile. "Then we have Squirtle," Continued Professor Oak. He released the water turtle, "Finally we have Charmander." Gary watched as the fire type was released.

"Well I know who i want." Gary said. He beamed, "I'll take Squirtle!" He pointed at the little water type. Smirking the water type puffed his chest with pride while the two others lost some joy.

"Of course. You always talked about wanting to start with Squirtle." Nodding professor Oak. He let out a small laugh, "I really shouldn't be surprised." The Pokémon Professor picked up the pokéball for the water type. He gently handed over the pokéball.

Swiftly Oak recalled the order two Pokémon. Once he put the pokéballs away, he looked over at the two boys. He turned to look at his desk and picked up two red items. There in his hands was two Pokédexs. The two boys kindly took the pokédexs and opened them. "Now these are your pokédexs. As you know they can load and examine the pokémon that you see on your journey. We already have so much that we know about pokémon, but these will help us learn more about them, by scanning the pokémon with them."

"I already knew that, Gramps," Gary complained as he heard to professor give his explanation. _'I have heard about this since I was 6!'_

"It never hurts to repeat it Gary," Professor Oak smiled. "Now then." He joyfully spoke before he pulled out some pokéballs to hand to Gary. He then turned around and pulled out some black, red and yellow ones.

Instantly Gary grew a bit angry. "Hey why does he get special pokéballs?!"

Ash gratefully held his hand open as the professor dropped five luxury balls into his palms. "Ash helped me a lot of times around the lab." Oak turned to look at his mad grandson. "And his mother bought three of them for Ash herself."

' _Wait so he would only get two otherwise?'_ Gary processed the information.

The white-haired boy put away the pokéballs. "They aren't stronger than the standard pokéball right professor?" He asked to clarify. 'For some reason I can't remember.' Thought Ash.

"They only help the pokémon become friendlier with the trainer faster." Oak reminded him.

Blinking Gary shook his head for a second. "That's it?" He crossed his arms. "That doesn't sound like a good pokéball to me."

Standing next to Ash, Alicia huffed silently. Her red eyes stared Gary down as some thoughts ran through her mind. She grinned for a bit as mischief filled her eyes.

Instantly Ash noticed it and gently elbowed her. "Alicia don't." He quietly instructed her. The girl silently sighed with her head dipping down. "Thanks for the pokéballs professor and the pokédex." His words are Oak smile and Gary turn his head to look at him. "With these I know I can be a dark and electric master." He grinned.

"Aww Ashy boy isn't going to be a Pokémon master?" Teased Gary. "Too scared that you will lose to a true master like myself?"

Ignoring the teasing of the other boy. Ash finished making sure everything was put away before he looked at the professor. "Thanks again Professor!" He grinned wide before he walked out of the lab with Alicia leaving Gary alone with his grandfather.

"Hey, I was talking to you Ash!" Gary yelled with an outstretched arm while he quickly followed Ash.

' _Heh,'_ Professor Oak chuckled. _'To be young.'_ He mused.

…

Ash smiled as he made his way out of the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder and Alicia in tow. _"About time we got out of there!"_ Pikachu stated. He then looked at Ash, _"I really want to start traveling already!"_

"I bet," Ash smiled as he glanced over to Pikachu. Gazing down the path he saw a few people gathered. Not many, just a few. About seven. "Mom!" He smiled as he waved to his mother who was down at the gate. She turned and looked back to him to see Ash hurry down to his mother who was smiling at the gate. He stopped and looked to the side. "Uh… mom… get you hire cheerleaders?" He asked confused as he pointed to a set of four woman.

"Huh?" Delia blinked. She turned her head to see the four cheerleaders, all in a different color theme of white and another color. "Uh no." She quietly replied. _'Who are they?'_

Right then they started to cheer and shake their pom-poms as Gary walked out to the gate.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Ketchum," He politely greeted her.

"Same," She smiled kindly. "You and Ash won't fight too much."

"But that is what rival Pokémon trainers do." Gary did a quick thumbs up. "We have Pokémon battles all the time."

"Yeah that is true." Ash nodded before looking up at his sighing mother.

"Go Gary go!" The words from the cheerleaders finally entered Gary's ears. He perked up with a grin. "Ah that's me ride!" the amber head looked over his shoulder to see the dancing cheer leaders. He grinned and looked back at the four who gave him blank stares.

"Smell you later Ash!" He laughed. Gary smirked as he used a hand to vault over the car door and into the back of the red convertible sports car. Siting on the top of the back rest of the bench sit. He had his arms around the backs of two hot cheerleaders while two others took the front seats and drove away.

Ash, Pikachu, Alicia and Mrs. Ketchum stared blankly with a sweat drop going down their foreheads.

"Why does a ten-year-old have cheer leaders?" Ash wondered aloud. Confusion filled his face while Alicia snapped out of it and just shrugged at the sight. She leaned back upright with her hands behind her back. "And why…." He started to trail off with his words.

"Ash." Delia's stern voice made Ash jolt in place. He gulped, as he looked a bit nervously at his mother.

" _You need to watch your language." Pikachu_ snickered.

"Not funny," Ash whispered back at his friend. Annoyance covered his face.

Alicia stared out at the route in the distance. Her stoic face broke. Smiling she gently grabbed Ash's arm to drag him. "Alicia!" Ash cried as he pulled his arm out of her grasp. Alicia spun around on her feet with her hands behind her back. She silently giggled before she stuck out her tongue.

"Ash I think she wants to go," Delia laughed at her son. Ash groaned; his shoulders slouched.

' _What a pain.'_ Thought Ash. He shook his head and then grinned, "Alright Alicia. Let's head off!" He exclaimed before he hurried up fast the girl. He looked over his shoulder to wave to his mother. "Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie!" the mother waved her hand slowly with a small smile.

…

.

…

It didn't take long for Ash and his two companions to make some headway into the entrance of the forest route to leave Pallet Town behind. The three walked in silence while the sounds of nature filled the forest.

Once Ash couldn't see the town anymore, he stopped. _'Ok. I should be able to fund her here.'_ He thought as he looked around.

Pikachu's ears perked up as he looked a bit confused. _"Ash why did you stop walking?"_ Pikachu asked Ash as he sat on the young trainers' shoulders.

Ash replied, "There was someone I needed to meet out here." He glanced off to the left. _'Pink?'_ His eyes blinked for a minute. But his intrigue turned to realization, "Bingo." Smiled Ash.

" _Ash!"_ A female voice cried through the bushes. As the little Pokémon emerged from the plants, Pikachu fell off of Ash's shoulder while Alicia's jaw dropped.

Pure confusion filled the tri hair colored girls face. Her eyes were wide, and her arms were limp as she kept looking at the newcomer and Ash. Spending a few minutes of staring at the two. She grabbed Ash's shoulder and pointed with her left hand at the newcomer with a look that demanded answers.

"Huh?" Ash breathed. His mind buffered for a bit before he started to let out a soft laugh. "Oh, Celibi here is the one Darkrai told me that I would meet on my first day of my Pokémon journey." He gestured to the pink Celibi. The girl just starred at Ash with a huge deadpan. "Darkrai was the one who told me that I would be meeting her on my first day as a trainer." Ash supplied an answer.

" _Yes,_ _and my name is Ceil."_ Ceil floated there with her crossed arms and a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you Ceil."

She nodded, _"Darkrai should have told you about how we I had something important that I needed to talk to you about."_

" _Ow my head,"_ Pikachu rubbed his head. Groaning he looked up at the hovering pokémon. _"Arceus_ _,_ _I wasn't imagining it."_ He muttered.

"Only that you needed help with some sort of task." Ash informed the pokémon.

" _Yes. Dialga and I need help acquiring some items."_ Ceil started to explain. The three perked up at those words. _"While do not know how many you will need to collect. We need to know if you can assist us."_

Dipping his head for a bit as Ash thought about it. "What items do you need me to find?"

" _We need you to help_ _acquire_ _Time Gears."_

' _I knew it,'_ Ash talked to himself. While Ash was completely unphased, Alicia feel backwards onto her ass and Pikachu faceplanted. Right before Ash was about to speak, Pikachu yelled out.

" _But if we collect the time gears! Time will stop in those areas!"_ He cried. _'I'm not an idiot.'_ The mouse told himself. _'I know the legends of them well!'_

Ash looked down at Pikachu after the guy had his outburst. "There are different kinds if I recall." That statement made everyone look at him. Purely confused, Alicia starred at the white head.

" _Why do you think that_ _?"_ Ceil asked as she retained her crossed arms.

"I have all if Darkrai's memories after I fused with him."

A jolt went through Ceil, _'Wait… all?'_ She felt a sweat drop go down her head. _'Then he kn...'_ "Well… no there isn't…. But Dialga did inform me that he can maintain time flow in the areas that lack Time Gears."

Sighing in relief, Ash smiled. "Good to know." He looked up at her after he dipped his head.

Pikachu finally spoke up. _"Uhh I thought they were guarded."_

 _"No, they are not."_ Ceil replied with a shake of her head.

Ash looked at his friend out if the corner of his eyes. _'Of course, they are.'_ Ash thought at the same time as Ceil responded. "Ceil, I'll do it." Ash nodded with a smile.

"Great!" She burst into joy and flew around him. Stopping before his face she added, "I will be joining with you."

The three's minds halted and cried a collected, "What?" Excluding Alicia.

"But I am a dark and Electric trainer! I won't be catching any pokémon that aren't those types." Ash complained. _'Excluding a select few pokémon.'_ A few flashed through Ash's mind. Instantly Alicia smacked him up the backside of his head. "Alicia!" Ash cried. "What was that for?"

All he got was an annoyed stare as the girl deadpanned.

 _'Huh. Why does something feel off about that girl,'_ Ceil thought as she started to take in the girl's body. It was not long for Alicia to noticed that the pink pokémon was staring at her.

 _'Shit. I was staring.'_ Realized Ceil. "Yes Ash. I will be joining you. You need someone who knows where they are. To lead you to them."

 _'But I already know where a lot are.'_ Ash talked to himself. Luckily, he was a dark type now so Ceil could not read his mind. _'And I am meeting him at the city.'_ Looking annoyed, "You're serious?"

"Yes, and I want you to catch me." Answered Ceil. "So no one else can."

Silence filled the air till the white head spoke up. "But then Professor Oak would know about you."

"Is that bad?" The little time traveler asked. "Think he could keep a secret?" The pink spirit inquired.

"Well yes..." Ash scratched his cheek.

"Then there is no problem." The female pokémon smiled.

Ash sighed, he pulled out one of his luxury pokéball. Turning it on before he smacked Ceil in the face with the pokéball to suck her in. With a reluctant smile, Ash heard the pokéball ding. Once he did he released the little pokémon, "Happy?" He asked. _'Because I wasted a luxury ball on you.'_

"Yes." Ceil replied with a smile. She flew up next to Ash. "I can lead you to the first Time Gear now if you are ready."

"After I stop in Viridian city." Ash told her with a bit of annoyance dripping from his voice. "I have someone to meet there." He told the surprised Ceil.

"Wait. What?" She blinked.

Ash looked at her and nodded, "Yeah." He then walked away from Ceil with Pikachu and Alicia right behind him.

"But you never met someone waiting for you when you started the first time," Ceil said. She floated right up behind the white head.

"I know but I'm not the same Ash you knew," Shrugged the young kid. He looked completely in different to the words the little Pokémon said. _'After all… I am going to prevent the White Void.'_ He thought.

"Who are you meeting?" Ceil asked.

' _Someone you despise,'_ Ash told himself. Ash remained quiet as he walked silently with Alicia.

The flying grass Pokémon huffed before she followed him down the path. Their traveling quickly turned silent.

…

After a while Ash soon found himself along with the others off the beaten path. _'What happened to the route?'_ The question filled his mind.

' _Oh no.'_ Ash thought as he looked around the forest. While it was still had lush green plant life, there were glowing blue lines that shown through the grass. Small white particles lit up from the glowing blue lines that shown through the grass. "Fuck…" He cussed under his breath. His face turned a bit pale as he started at the sight of the forest behind him.

Alicia's red eyes darted from side to side. They shook as her face grew a bit pale. Silently she gulped while a chill went down her spine. She glanced off to the side of the endless forest and only snapped back as she heard Pikachu speaking.

" _Ash…. Where are we?"_

It was the response that made the color drain from Alicia's face.

"A Trans-plane Pillar," Weak. Alicia's legs started to ach.

"Ash." Ceil spoke up with some joy. "We found a Time Shrine!" She flew out in front him. "Do you know what that means?"

The Fusion just deadpanned, "I know exactly what it means. And this is not just a Time Shrine." He paused for a second and as he went to speak, Alicia latched onto his left arm. This forced Pikachu to fall to the grass, landing headfirst. She dug her face right into his shoulder as she held her eyes tight. "Alicia?!" Ash almost jumped in place. "What the matt… ter…" His voice trailed off. Eyes widened for a second.

' _Ow my head,'_ Pikachu got up and rubbed his head.

Ceil crossed her arms, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"This place is…" Ash looked down at Alicia's pleading eyes. "A related to a sensitive topic for her."

Blinking at the response, "Why? It's not like she seen a shrine before." Alicia tilted her head sideways to stare daggers at Ceil with her wet red eyes. That stare made Ceil recoil slightly, _'What is with that human?'_

After a second, she continued, "There is only going to be a time gear in there." She tried to calm the girl down. "Nothing will be able to harm you."

"Promise?" Ash asked for his friend.

"Promise."

Sighing in defeat, Ash let out a deep breath. He dipped his head as Pikachu jumped onto his left shoulder. "Good." He nodded as he began to walk down the grassy path with Ceil following him.

After a few minutes of. Walking the grass had flat walking stones lodged I the grass. Looking down, Ash gazed at the silver stone path that began under his feet. A chill went down his spine as he looked at the glowing blue cracks. "Hey. I can see a clearing up a head." Ciel's voice snapped Ash's head up. He glazed down the path to see a bright light at the end of the path. Its blue hue seemed to pulse.

Taking just a few more steps for the four to reach the open clearing in the endless forest. The four gasped at the sight of what they just walked into. Trees and plants hugged the edges of the stone platform that lifted just 6 inches above the grass. Ash and co had just walked out over top center of the half circle base. Ash's blue eyes looked down at the engraved blue lines that was offset from the edges of the path by 3 inches. The single glowing line shot up the sides of the long path into the wide stone base before they bolted along the outer border.

Over the center of the surface the slab was an outlined engraving of half a time gear. With the flat base resting up against a wall.

Centered in the middle of the wall, was a two-step water fountain sat on the ground floor. Each level of the fountain rose two feet.

' _So elegant'_ Ash thought as he looked over the fountain. His eyes were drawn to the top of the fountain. There before his eyes was a silver gear that floated in the air with glowing light blue accented groves. _'A Time Gear!'_ His eyes widened at the sight of the single gear of time that floated right before the four.

"Ash! It's a time gear!" Ceil squealed. She danced in the air in excitement. "Come on let's get it!" She smiled as she shared a glance with Ash. "I knew that this would be easy." She started to fly out to it but right as she did. There was a huge roar that sounded like an electronic dragon's roar. Ceil stopped flying and bolted backwards just in time for a beast to jump down out of nothing.

' _I knew it.'_ Ash thought with a deadpan expression. _'This was one of_ those _places.'_ A sweat drop ran down the back of his head. His blue eyes started down the time gear. _'Platinum and blue crystal.'_ He reminded himself. _'It's not stone.'_

Before them stood a cybernetic and blue crystal Garchomp. Its entire body was made of a white pearl metal that replaced the normal navy blue and a flat white color replacing the normal red. Instead of the normal yellow lines, there was a thin groove that separated the two colors. There were even tons of dimly glowing crystal blue cuts in it circuit like lines that covered part of his body.

Its claws looked razor sharp. Coming out from the back of its talons were pc circuit grooves with glowing blue crystals in them. The cuts traveled up the top center of its arms into some groove patterns that looked like a time gear that rested on his shoulders.

Ash's blue eyes continued to look over it's body only to stop and stare at the beast as they locked eyes. In the depths of its navy-blue iris was a faintly glowing outline of a Time gear. _'A guardian.'_ He thought with annoyance. _'I don't want to deal with one now.'_ He sighed mentally.

"What do you think you are doing?" The beast spoke clear in the human tongue. It's eyes starred them all down.

Alicia froze. **One** of them. _ONE_ of those creatures. A pain shot through her legs; soreness filled her body as she felt the color drain her from face. Even more so than normal. She gulped and took a shaking step backwards.

"What?!" Ceil cried shocked. She bolted backwards. "Who are you! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm it's guardian." The beast said.

"What?!" Ciel shook her head. She crippled her fists and the yelled. "But the time gears never had guardians!" She swung out her arm.

The creature grinned, "Then you never a Crystal Time Gear."

"A what?" Ash cut in before Ciel could replied.

The pokémon looking creature crossed it's arms. "She must have found nothing more than just the stone Time Gears."

' _Stone.'_ Ash wondered as he dipped his head in thought. _'Are the ones they wanted to collect, and they were just the weak ones?'_

"Stone Time Gears?" Ciel muttered. "Does that mean we are after the wrong ones…" She weakly muttered to herself. She then shook her head. "No Dialga himself said what we needed to get."

Grinning the Pokémon like being laughed. "Then he was an idiot. But you are not getting this time gear."

"I'll battle you for it."

Blue eyes rolled down to stare at him. "What did you say?" The creature asked.

"I said I'll battle you for it." Ash sternly said as he stared the Garchomp looking guardian.

Ciel turned and starred at Ash with worry.

Pikachu who rode on Ash's shoulder nodded as the dragon's eyes looked down at the small rodent.

"You really want to do this?"

Ash nodded and glanced at Pikachu, "Up for it buddy?"

" _Of course!"_ His friend smirked and jumped down to the ground. He quickly got in position standing ready to act on a moment's notice.

"Good." Ash smiled with a nod at his yellow friend.

Sighing the dragon shook his head and then spoke. "I guess I need to teach you a lesson."

Right as he said that, Ash's eyes glowed with the symbol of a time gear.

The world turned froze. Turning into nothing more than a gray filled world. No color except black gray and white. Before him he watched Pikachu just stay in position as the Garchomp flung back its arm into the air and then slammed his claws down into the poor pokémon. His face paled as red exploded out of his friend. But suddenly. _'Is that a rock? Wait!'_ He thought. His eyes watched a rock slowly fly into the air and spin.

Time froze completely as he processed the scene. Blue eyes got drawn to the wrist. Eyes widened before a smile covered his face. Blinking the world returned to normal as time started to tick by once again.

Ash instantly cried out. "Doge right, use the flying rock to rebound into a tackle." Ash's command made Pikachu pause. Just for a second before he followed through. The moment the pokémon jumped, the Garchomp's hand crashed down into the stone. Creating a crater in the floor while chunks of stone flew up and out of the ground.

' _Wait… I see!'_ Pikachu thought as something flash in his mind. As he spun around and jumped off a rock using a tackle to slam into the creature's wrist. Pikachu winced as he felt his head slam into the metallic skin. He instantly bounced off backwards to land at the edge of the patio slab. _'No idea how you knew that was coming Ash.'_ He thought while confidence.

Rolling his eyes, the beast turned to look at Pikachu. _'Wait… is that?'_ His mind slowed down as some faint symbols glowed from Pikachu's eyes. Pulling his hand out of the ground he swung his hand through the air. His fingers glowed blue and white as fire like smoke covered his fingers. As he swung his arm the fire flew off of his hand and sored through the air.

"Dodge." Ash's voice called out. His voice turned cold as a feint black smoke like aura coated his body. "Thunder." He yelled right as the attacked missed Pikachu.

"On a ground type?!" The beast laughed. But his laughed stopped as water slammed down over him. Drenching him a torrent of water from the sky. "What?" he glanced down to see how only his body was wet. "AHH!" He screamed as Pikachu's bolt slammed over his body. Electrical pain shot through his body as it hit his nerves thanks to the water that seeped into his joints.

"You are **NOT** a _**Ground**_ type." Ash's cold voice drew the beast's eyes at him. Memories filled Ash's mind as he stared at the beast. _'Thank you Darkrai.'_ He mentally thanked the pokémon. "Stay put." Ash called out to Pikachu.

' _Wait…'_ The dragon realized. He turned his head to stare at Alicia. _'That girl.'_ He saw how her eyes glowed a dull red.

He gritted his teeth together before he opened his mouth and to send a blue and white flamed flame thrower.

Alicia grimaced with a colorless face. She dipped her head to cover her eyes in her hair's shadow. With her left arm she slammed her hand into Ash to push his out of the way.

Ash was forced to roll on the ground before he could get back on his feet. While he got out of the way, Alicia was hit in full blast by the roaring flames. Clouds of smoke covered the girl while the loud boom of a collision filled the air.

After a few minutes the cloud dissipated, Alicia was standing there emotionless and completely unharmed. The environment on the other hand was completely wrecked.

' _How did I miss?'_ The dragon thought. Its eyes widened at the sight of the girl.

Alyssa stood there with a nervous grin. Still very pail white.

' _Hold on a minute…'_ The Garchomp looking creature thought. A chill went down his spine.

Right behind him, Alicia had silently appeared right behind him in the air. She had her left leg spinning as she went for a spinning kick.

Shock filled Ciel's face. Her eyes widened and shock. _'What kind of human is she?!'_

The dragon reached over his shoulders with one hand to grab Alicia's leg. As her yanked it. Surprise and terror filled the girl as she got whipped around to the right. As she did, the standing Alicia from the explosion dissipated into vanishing black smoke.

Quickly Alicia twisted her body in the air so she could enter a flip.

Ash just stood up straight right as Alicia landed right next to his right. He smiled softly as she glanced at him for a second. He opened his mouth to speak but right at that point.

Ash's eyes widened and shook while horror filled Alicia's face as half of her body was ripped to shreds.

Blood sprayed out from the half body that was standing there on one leg. Alicia's entire body was torn in half going straight down the center of her body. Her blank stare just gazed back at the dragon without emotion.

' _Reality stings, huh? Little brat.'_ The dragon grinned at the sight. _'Too bad you didn't listen to me.'_

Ash shut his eyes as the blood sprayed onto him but it… _'Alicia. NOW!'_ He thought with a smile. Snapping his fingers.

The loud snap made the dragon snap out of his trance. Just long enough for eight black spikes to impale his arms and legs.

Pain shot right through his entire body as blood sprayed out from the holes in a vortex pattern from all ten spikes. The beast's eyes widened, _'What?'_ He mentally choked as blood splashed out of his slightly a gape mouth.

His dark blue eyes rolled around to see one of the long spikes that impaled his shoulder. It was black with red and gray engraved patterns on the spike. "How…" He crooked as he coughed up more blood.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled over to his friend. "Rebound on the black spike back at him." Ash ordered Pikachu. As he spoke his eyes flashed blue along with Pikachu's.

' _So that's how.'_ The dragon thought. _'Well two can play at that game."_ He grinned before he moved his arms and legs. Letting out a roar that made everyone cover their ears. Flexing his arms and legs, the spikes turned into black smoke. He leaned backwards to let Pikachu blast right passed him. And right as he did, the dragon swung it's tail with a glowing blue to smash into Pikachu's back. Digging his tail into the mouse's back, a loud crack could be heard. Blood sprayed out of his back as he was launched into a shell-shocked Ash.

' _What?!'_ Ash froze, _'But… but… no!'_ He cried as Pikachu slammed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the small guy tightly. He curled his fingers and felt the blood filling the cut. Tears started to water his eyes.

Gritting his teeth his snapped his head up just in time to see Alicia being slammed into the ground right at his knees. The color from his face drained while his hands shook. "Alicia…" He croaked at the sight. The girl had a hole in her chest and a long deep cut running down his leg and under her bangs she was bleeding on her forehead.

Alicia had her eyes half open as she coughed up some blood from her lips.

' _Shit… just like what happened to mom.'_ Ash thought as rage and sorrow filled his entire body. The black smoke aura started to glow with a bright blue hue.

"You shouldn't have fought boy." The dragon turned to look at Ash. Ash didn't look up at the beast to see how the cuts and wounds glow blue and heal. "Never fight something that is stronger than you." He continued to look down at the boy. "Because sooner or later you are going to pay the price. Or even your friends." He looked down past the boy's head to see Alicia and Pikachu.

' _This shouldn't be happening,'_ Cried Ash. His eyes turned red, "Alicia. Pikachu. No!" He started to grit his teeth. "I don't die… like my…" Tears ran down his cheeks while flashes of a white void and floating glass filled his mind. He snapped his head up and screamed.

The black smoke that coated Ash's body, extended off of his body to blanket over his friends.

Their bodies got soaked in the blue glowing black smoke. The smoke covered and touched the edges of their cuts. Gripping the flesh, the black smoke made the edges of the flesh glow light blue.

' _Wait… is he?'_ The dragon's eyes widened again as he watched particles of flesh, form in the air. It slowly floated back to the flesh wounds and merged seamlessly with the edges. And at the same time, blood that came out of the cuts. Retracted back to the cuts as they shrank.

' _Please turn back to before the fight!'_ Ash mentally cried as he dropped his head back down. Eyes were still closed so he could not see what was happening. His eyes snapped open as the feeling of the warm blood ran back over his fingers.

Ash starred at the cuts, watching time reverse on his friends' wounds. Quickly the cuts seal right back up. Leaving their bodies in the exact state before they fought the dragon. "A- Alicia. Pikachu." The young trainer smiled in relief. "You're fine… just like before... The fight…" He trailed off for a bit before he weakly asked no one. "How?"

' _He really can control it.'_ The dragon thought. Slowly he spoke, "You reversed their injuries." He quietly muttered under his breath.

Even though the beast spoke under his breath. Ash still heard his words. "What?" Ash weekly asked while looking down at his friends.

"Do you even know what you did?" The Time Guardian asked Ash.

Still shaken and on his knees. Ash slowly looked up at the beast. His eyes still red from crying. As he looked up, his eyes glowed with the mark of a time gear. "No!" He cried.

"You reversed time," Shi told the Fusion.

"What?" Ash choked on air. He had to take a few minutes to catch his breath.

"What's your name boy?"

"Ash." Ash hesitantly supplied his name.

The Garchomp like dragon looked down at the three before him. "Mine is Shi." Shi introduced himself. He looked up for a bit before he turned around and started to walk back to the gear. He looked over his shoulders. "Come back when you can control your powers." Shi said. That made Ash's head snap up.

"What?" Ash stammered. _'My powers?!'_ He wondered. _'What does he mean by that?'_

Shi sighed as he dipped his head for a bit. "Come back once you can control your abilities to the full extent of your true power."

"Are you sure about that." Ash's voice turned cold as flash of thoughts and filled his mind. The moment that his voice turned cold, a chill went down Ciel's and Shi's spines. "I know what mine are…. and are you sure you want an electrifying nightmare like me running around?" The boy looked up with pulsing symbols glowing in his eyes.

"I'll take my chances." Shi said with a straight face.

Reaching down Ash picked up Pikachu with his left arm and used his other arm to lean Alicia into his left shoulder. Slowly he turned around and looked over to his left to see Alicia slowly awake. "Can you walk?" He asked her. She nodded weakly. Letting go of her he let her stand on her two feet.

Soreness covered her entire body as she stood there. She looked over her shoulder to see Shi and flinched. She turned to her left and nodded at Ash. The white-haired male slowly walked around her to head to the path entrance to the shrine. Not wasting any time, Alicia followed him.

Ciel gulped for a bit as she watched the two get up onto their feet. "Hey wait for me!" She cried with an outstretched arm as she flew after them to leave Shi alone.

…

Watching the three walk away, Shi started to think about that fight. _'He is strong.'_ He thought as he looked up into the sky. _'Being able to perform those skills without being taught.'_ He lowered his head and crossed his arms. _'You are going to be a real_ nightmare _to deal with once you reach your full potential.'_ He stopped and then closed his eyes and dropped his head. At this point he was alone again. "Although… you seem wiser than you should be." He spoke aloud to himself as he recalled what Ash said.

….

 **First off. Sorry it took so damn long to write this! Real life and other things hot in the way. And I also had to split this up. Taking too long to write and I even changed up the overall fight. Decided to end with that fight ending.**

 **Another thing, I had more planned for this chapter that's been moved to the next chapter. That would have added about 1k more words at least.**

 **Now I wanted to bring that up because of a few things. First, if I said it before I'll say it again. There is going to be three arches, however as you can tell I am a slow ass writer, so I got two main questions. One I asked before.**

 **Do you Want me to skip the first arch after the next chapter? Last I checked you did not so this is a double check as it's taking a long time to write.**

 **Vote on my straw poll here. Remove the spaces.**

 **w w w . strawpoll . me / 18200827**

 **Second, should I split Ash the Electric Nightmare into 3 books? One for each arch? So that means one story for each arch?**

 **Vote on my straw poll here. Remove the spaces.**

 **w w w . strawpoll . me / 18200820**

 **Another thing to mention is that I will not explain everything. I want to add some lore or leave things for you all to piece togather. And to add lore to the series.**

 **One last thing to mention before my last note. Please add all of your thoughts. Like what catches your eyes, what do you think is going to happen etc. That will help me out greatly!**

 **Once again I got some challenges, two are the same as before but I added another challenge to the mix. PLEASE PM ME! IF YOU WANT TO DO ONE!**

 **Rules**

 **No Wall of text syndrome! No more than one person's thought's or dialogue in a single paragraph. It's too hard to read otherwise**

 **Just tell me by pm that you are taking the challenge and ill watch the story**

 **You must state in the story that it is a challenge**

 **Challenge 1: Reading Ash The Electric Nightmare**

 **Write a story that is a reading fic of this story.**

 _ **For example. This is where you would have Bleach characters sit down. Watch and react to Naruto. Weather it's the canon anime or some fanfiction**_

 **Max of eight pokémon or human characters from the pokémon franchise can read this story**

 **Have fun writing it.**

 **Challenge 2: Ashly and Elesa**

 **Must be a female Ash**

 **Pairing must be Ash and Elesa (Since there is barely any) but you can add a max of two other girls.**

 **Both Ash and Elesa needs to be the same age**

 **Must caught at least 2 legendries**

 **Ash must age.**


	4. Dimensional Cracking Chapter 2

**Ash the Electric Nightmare  
Dimensional Cracking **

**Rated: M (To be safe)**

Looking up ahead Ash's eyes lit up, "Hey its Viridian _._ " He cried with joy. He pointed to the town's gates. They're just a little bit away from the entrance of the town.

" _Guess I better hide,"_ Ciel hummed. She started to perform something but stopped when Ash said something.

"No need to worry Ciel. I hide you." Ash's words made Ciel turn her head to look at the white-haired boy.

Blinking confused the pink Pokémon asked. "How?" Confusion covered her face as she floated right next to his left.

"Like this," Ash smirked. Without looking at her, he pulled out her Pokéball and returned her before she could say anything. With a smile, he shrank the Pokéball before putting it away.

" _That was a bit mean,"_ Pikachu said. _"Alicia, you don't know how uncomfortable those balls are!"_ He yelled at the girl who was silently snickering.

Alicia who was walking on Ash's right didn't stop snickering as she put a hand over her lips. Her foxy smile and sparkling eyes didn't stop. She grinned over at a seething Pikachu who was starring daggers at her. She then shrugged with an don't know expression.

Pikachu felt a tick mark pulse on the back of his head. _"Oh come on…"_

Ash quickly tuned out Pikachu's voice. He looked down as he started to think. _'Soon I'll be meeting him for the first time.'_ He continued to walk absent-mindedly to the gate. _'Then I can get all the information about it.'_

"Hey, you." A voice made Ash stop walking and snap his head up to see an Officer Jenny on a police motorcycle. She sat on the side of the parked bike at the front of the small city entrance. Looking down at the young boy she blinked for a minute. "Wasn't there another person with you?" She asked a bit confused.

Ash shook his head. "No just me and my friends." He scratched the top of Pikachu's head.

Officer Jenny smiled at the interaction. "I see. Well, your friend was making a lot of noise. Must have been trying to get your attention."

Scratching his head again, Ash laughed at himself softly. "Yeah, I was spaced out."

The police officer giggled a bit at his childish reaction. "I can tell." She paused for a few before continued. "Anyways." She said with a sigh... "I must be seeing things, regardless. I need to see your ID."

"Umm," Ash trailed off. "I don't have one." He said a bit nervously at the cop.

"Are you a trainer?"

"Yes."

"Then you have a Pokédex right?" Ash nodded at the woman. "Then I just need to see it. They double as an ID for a trainer."

"Oh." Ash sheepishly scratched the back of his head for a second. Then he pulled it out for her to see. "Is there a reason that you need to see it?" He asked worriedly. _'Is something bad going on?'_

"We just had a lot of pokémon theft lately," Jenny said as she checked the dex in her bike's computer system. "There we go. You are free to go." She said as she turned to look at Ash again. She held the pokédex for Ash.

Taking it from her, Ash put it away in his pocket. "Alright. I'll be careful then." He nodded at her words. The white-haired boy then ran around her to the entrance to the small city.

"Wow this place is much bigger than Pallet." He slightly gasped at the sight of the small city. He looked to his right to ask. "Alicia, what do you think?"

Alicia's red eyes were darting around the place. Clearly taking it all in. Alicia turned to look at him and silently giggled. She smiled at Ash with a tilted head.

"Glad you like it." Ash looked her in the eyes for a bit. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist. "We got to head to the pokécenter to see him." He said before he dragged the girl along.

Alicia had to quickly start running on her own so she would fall face first.

After a bit of running around, Ash and his friends got to the center. Walking into the red-roofed building he saw a few trainers in there. To the left were some couches for sitting with a TV on the wall. To the right was some phone booths. In the back center of the entire room was Nurse Joy at her desk. Walking up to the pokémon center he started to speak with Nurse joy. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy." Getting the doctor's attention, the pink-haired woman turned to look at Ash and Alicia.

"Afternoon, can I help you?" She asked with a kind and caring smile.

"I am looking for a friend who has a room in the back." Ash started to explain. "I was told to meet up with him here. He said he was staying here for a night."

Nodding, Nurse Joy asked. "Sure, what is his name?"

"Specter," Ash told her as he watched her work on her computer.

After a second she said. "Oh yes. That young man. He is in room 012."

"Thank you." He thanked her. He looked around to the side to see the hallway that leads to the rooms. Nurse Joy nodded a yes. After that he started to walk down the hall with Alicia right beside him.

Pikachu spoke up from his perch. He turned to look at Ash. _"What do you think he is like?"_ The small yellow mouse asked his trainer.

"Not too sure," Ash admitted. Walking up to the room he knocked on the door. The white metal door then slid open. "Hey, Specter." Ask greeted the man before him.

Alicia and Pikachu had to blink and rub their eyes at the sight of the man.

The man looked down at Ash and then to Alicia. _'Why is she… already…'_ The man started to think before he put it into the back of his mind. "Ash." The man's voice made Pikachu perk up.

' _He sounds kind of like Ash.'_ He thought.

"Come on in. I got a room for us to talk in private." He said letting the new trainer. The door closed behind him. Ash found himself sitting on the end of the single bed with Alicia right on his right. Pikachu jumped down to the bed. Specter said on a chair he pulled from a desk. Sitting on it the chair Ash could take in what Specter looked like.

' _Just like Darkrai's… my memories.'_ He thought.

Specter was a tall, lean man with a well-defined amount of muscle. He had some red eyes with a brown under color that really made his eyes pop. His hair was short but spiked at the ends. While his hair was black, his hair had two colors, just like a lot of anime characters. IN the front of his face, he had some bangs of golden hair that was shaped like the front horns that Giratina had on its face. And it was not just a simple few strands of hair. It was about an inch thick worth of hair.

His skin was a bit pale white as if he didn't get into the sun enough. His clothes had a color theme of black, gray and red. He had on a black shirt with a wide dark gray vertical stripe with a red border that ran up from to the collar. This took up around two-thirds of the center of his shirt. Over that he had an unzipped on a black with some dark red accents. traveling vest with just four outside pockets.

Specter had on a simple pair of black pants with gray accents on the two pockets and the ends of the sleeves. Finally, he had on a pair of simple black steel-toed sandals on.

"Really happy you came Ash." He stoically spoke. He leaned forward and grasped his hands together. "I can now personally tell you what is going on." He said.

"Sure, but can I let out a friend?" Ash asked.

"Sure."

"Just be warned… I don't think you will like her." Ash pulled out Ciel's pokéball to release the little pokémon.

Ciel quickly flew around, not seeing Specter who looked a bit tense and more annoyed. He shared a look with Ash who gave a look of apology.

" _Thanks, Ash, for letting me back out."_ She floated right before him with a smile. She turned around to see Specter. Rage filled her body as she pointed at him. _"What are you doing here?!"_

"Ciel," Ash spoke with a dark tone. Everyone turned to look at him. "Specter is the person we were going to see." His blue eyes starred down the pokémon. "I know you do not like him but I need to talk to him."

Specter sighed as he sat up straight. "Ash is right. We agreed to meet today here." The man's words made Ciel snap around and bolt over to him.

" _No Ash is not going to do so!"_ She yelled. Ash and Alicia flinched a bit worried that someone might come. _"Ash this is one-person that you cannot trust!" She told Ash as she looked back over to him._

Specter's eyes light up with three different symbols, one blue, pink and gold. His body also started to glow with a black aura. "Ciel. Shut up." He warned her. "You are going to attract unwanted attention." He hissed. Breaking his monotone voice

" _I would not be yelling if you were not-"_ She never got to finish speaking as Specter slapped her hard with his blue, pink and gold glowing hand. She started to glow white on impact.

"Shut up." He once again hissed.

Pulling back his hand he stopped with the glowing. Ash, Alicia, and Pikachu flinched as she vanished. He sighed with closed eyes and pinched his nose. "I guess it's better that I dealt with her now than later."

" _What happened to her?"_ Pikachu cried. He swung his arms around and pointed as Specter.

"She is fine. Just threw her outside." Specter softly smiled. "I just needed to teach her a lesson." He crossed his arms. "Once she is back in, we can all talk."

"You really hate her," Ash muttered.

"I don't hate her. We just don't mix." Right after he said that. The door opened for a new person to walk in.

"What the hell you jackass!" A young girl yelled at Specter who smirked as the door shut.

"Little girls like you Ciel, shouldn't use language such as that." He smirked without looking at her.

The other three-starred at the younger-looking girl in surprise. She looked like an anime girl about Ash's age. Ten years old, she had big pink eyes and pink hair that was shaped just like a frying paintbrush to make her head look like a Celebi's.

She wore a white undershirt with a pink dress with white edgings frays at the end layered over it. The dress reached down to her knees. She also had on some pink and white slip-on sandals.

"Ciel?!" Ash blinked and gasped at the sight. He then turned to look at Specter. "Why does she look like that?" He asked.

"A few reasons. One being a human is more fun and won't attract attention."

"No, it's not! And turn me back!" Demanded Ciel. She balled fists.

"OF course not." Specter smiled. "It permanent."

"What?" Ciel cried.

"You can still use your pokémon moves, powers and all." Specter continued to tease a fuming Ciel.

' _I swear I can see steam coming out of her ears.'_ Ash thought with a small smile. He watched the red-faced girl start to bicker with Specter.

"You're just a pokémon in a human body." Explained Specter.

Crossing her arms, she fumed. "You asshole." She seethed.

"Language."

"Specter," Ash spoke up. The two turned to look at him. "What did you want to explain to me?"

"Ah." Specter leaned back into his chair. "That. Well, I need some help. A lot like how miss time runt wants some help."

"Gathering the gears?" Ash asked.

Nodding Specter answered. "Yes, but there is more to it. And after Ciel's freak out I rather talk about it in private outside." He stood up.

Alicia looked over at Specter and then to Ash. While Pikachu said something.

" _Why don't we talk about it in here?"_ He thought aloud.

"Because we can find more privacy out there than in here." Answered Specter. His lines made Ash's two friends stop and stare at the man.

" _Wait you can understand me?"_ Pikachu cried waving his arms.

Smirking, the man replied. "OF course. How else could I talk to the little time brat here." He thumbed at the still mad Ciel.

Pikachu's mind halted for a minute. _'Wait... he did… how… why didn't I…'_

Nodding Ash said, "Cool. I need to call my mother anyways." He stood up forcing Pikachu to fall to the floor still dazed. He then silently made his way out of the room with Alicia right behind him. After she picked up her cute little friend.

Specter turned to watch Ash walkout. "Let's go with the boy." Specter stood up and told a fuming Ciel.

Sitting at the video phone, Ash was talking to his mother. Currently, Pikachu was sitting on his right shoulder and Alicia sat next to his left.

"Wow already to Viridian?" She smiled. "I remember your day saying it took him three days to get there."

Ash grinned, "I am just that fast!" He bragged.

His mother giggled over the videophone. "Oh really?" She teased. "So Pikachu and Alicia made sure you got there in once piece."

The two mentioned looked at each other before nodding back at Delia.

"Good to hear."

"Mom. I have someone I need to introduce you to." Ash drew his mother's attention to him.

"Oh, who is it?" Delia put a finger on her chin. "Is it a girl?" She asked making Ash blush and cry _mom_. "You know Elesa wouldn't like that." She teased. _'Once you two are older. You would be perfect for each other.'_ Ash's mother thought.

"Mom…" Ash whined. "We are just friends."

"Of course you are." The mother smiled. "So who is this new team member you want to introduce me to?"

Ash blinked for a minute. "Ummm no. He isn't a Pokémon. Remember I told you I was going to meet someone here?" He asked.

"Oh." Realization covered Delia's face. She turned a hit more serious. "Then is he there with you."

Ash nodded and looked to his side. "Mom this is Specter." He gestured to Specter who walked into her view. He waved with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Ketchum." The older man greeted her. "Glad I can finally talk with his trouble makers mother." He rubbed the top of Ash's head. Making Ash complain.

Delia's confused face turned to a smile. She laughed, "Well he is a trouble maker." She watched Ash shake his head.

"I am not a trouble maker." He argued.

"I can list a lot of things, mister." Dalia reminded him in a stern motherly tone. "Specter."

The back and gold haired man looked back at her.

"You'll make sure my son won't get into anything that a trainer shouldn't get involved in for me. Right?" The concerned mother asked. Her tone and message and loud and clear. _Do let my baby boy get hurt._

Specter nodded, "Of course." He replied. "I'll keep him in line."

"Thank you," Delia nodded with thanks. "Oh, Ash."

"Huh?" Ash made a small sound as he looked back at her. After staring at Specter madly.

"There is someone who is meeting you there today." She started with a smile.

Ash and co blinked. "Wha?" Ash quietly asked.

"They said that they would be meeting up with you today at the pokémon center." The word's made Ash's mind buffer. His mother started to giggle at his confusion.

"Wait who?" Ash asked his mother after he snapped out of it.

"Hey, Ash!" A familiar young girl's voice called out from behind him.

"Huh?" Ash blinked. Turning around his mouth hit the floor. "ELESA?!" He yelled as he fell off of his chair at the sight of the grinning Elesa with Emolga on her shoulder. The blonde girl had her hands on her hips. Pikachu jumped down to the countertop, avoiding smacking into the floor with Ash.

Elesa started to laugh at Ash. Covering her mouth while she playful smiled. This made Ash break out of his surprise and stop starring at her. He then broke into a smile of his own.

"So Professor Juniper gave you a special trainers license to start being a trainer here?" Ash asked to clarify what she just told him. Currently, Ash and Elesa were walking out along the forest line of the town with the rest of their friends.

Pikachu was currently sitting on his shoulder while Emolga continued to sit on Elesa's.

Nodding Elesa replied, "Yep." She was looking down as she walked on a fallen tree trunk. Jumping back onto the trail she looked back up at Ash. "I wanted to travel with you as a trainer. So I asked mom and dad and they were fine with it. We just needed to have Professor Juniper grant me permission. Or something."

"But you get to come and travel with me," Ash told her. "That's what matters right?"

"I think so." Elesa smiled. They continued to talk as they got closer to a bench on the side of the path. As Elesa got closer she saw Ciel sitting on the bench. Crouching over with her head in her hand.

As the two got closer, the girl's head snapped up. Ciel smiled, "Ash!" She bounced off of the bench. She smiled as she got up close to him. "So happy that you left that jerk." She smiled referring to Specter.

"Ash." Elesa's voice trailed off. "Who is she?" She pointed at Ciel.

Blinking, Ash turned and looked at Elesa. "Huh... Oh. She is the girl who Darkrai informed me that would be meeting me on the way here to Viridian."

Doing a double-take. Elesa blinked confused. "Wait… why is she like that if she is-"

"Specter transformed into her." Ash cut her off. His answer made Elesa pause again.

"Who is Specter?" She asked.

"He is Darkrai's friend." Elesa nodded at the answer but Ciel started to fume.

"How could that a- Jerk be his friend?!" Ciel caught herself and as she yelled at the comment.

Ash grimaced as he heard that small flashes of images filled his mind. He was about to reply but Specter walked up behind him.

"The sun is such a pretty sight." The words made everyone snapped their heads to look at him.

Ash's face fell as he dipped his head back down.

"Ash," Specter asked the young trainer. He watched both Elesa and Ash turn around to look at him. "What do you plan to do now?"

Ash stopped and then asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Specter walked around him. "What are your personal goals that don't relate to the items that I need help collecting." The gold and black-haired man explained. "Don you want to win the Kanto League, battle the elite four or something else?" The adult offered ideas.

"Oh," Ash nodded at the question when he figured out what he was asking. "I want to be an electric and dark type master but I also thought how cool it would be to run my own Elite Four." He put his hands behind his head. Avoiding Pikachu as he did.

Elesa turned to look at her friend. "But how can you lead your own?" The girl asked. "Aren't you just stuck with leading that region's Elite four?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked back at Elesa.

Specter laughed softly. "Well there is the Battle Frontier." The two kids snapped their heads back to him. He dipped his head as he softly chuckled. Looking back at the two kids he explained. "They are like a multi-region elite four. But they are independent from the Pokémon League."

Ash whined, "Dang it. I wanted to have one apart of the league."

Specter smiled and then said something. "Although, I can help you start one."

"What?!" The kids exclaimed. "How?!"

' _This I got to hear.'_ Ciel deadpanned.

Chuckling softly, "I have my ways." His eyes flashed blue for a second. "It will be easy."

Elesa got confident, "Then I want to take on the Elite Four." Elesa declared. Her best friend turned and stared at her surprised.

"But you wanted to be a model and a gym leader!" Exclaimed Ash. He blinked his eyes as he stared at the yellow head.

" _Wait, her too?"_ Pikachu chirped in surprised. He almost fell off his spot.

"Yeah but I want much sure I am strong." Elesa smiled. "And if I could be in that Elite four you want. That would be even cooler." She gave Ash a thumbs up.

"Here I thought you were going to go for the league," Specter admits. Elesa turned and started to talk with him

Ciel watched the girl and Specter talk. Soon Ash got brought into the conversation. She laughed and giggled. _'You got to be kidding me. What am I chopped Magikarp?'_ She asked herself with a sweatdrop. "Hey." She made the group look at her. "Where is that girl Alicia?"

"What?" Ash looked over to her. "What do you mean?"

"I said where is your friend Alicia?" Ciel asked again.

"Oh." Ash blinked. "I guess she isn't."

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Ciel asked Ash.

"Why should I be?" Ash asked.

The pink girl raged with a fist. Getting into his face she snapped. "Because she is your friend. THAT'S WHY!"

Ash recoiled back a bit as he heard her yell. He held up his hands. "Relax. I know her well. She is not going to get hurt." He tried to reassure a fuming Ciel.

"But.." She started to argue again only to stop when flashes of the fight from yesterday filled her mind. "Fine." She huffed, looked away and crossed her arms.

Elesa turned to look at her friend. "Did something happen?"

Ash almost flinched, "No." He lied, luckily Elesa seemed to buy it.

"Let's walk as we talk," Specter told the kids. He then started to walk around Ciel.

They glanced at each other and then at him. "Why?"

"I would like to take a walk and I want to keep moving. Some of what we are going to talk about I want to keep private." He said without looking back at them.

Ash rose and eyebrow. "Why didn't we just stay inside." He asked after he caught up with the man. Elesa and Ciel were close in tow.

Looking up at the sky, Specter answered. "While we can have a private conversation inside. Someone can easily eavesdrop. At least outside, it's a bit harder to be eased dropped."

Ash nodded, "Alright." As they walked, Ash asked. "Specter, can you help train me with my powers?" He asked the adult. Specter looked down at the young boy.

"You want to learn how to use your powers?" The adult stopped walking to look at him.

Nodding Ash told him. "We found a timing gear on our way over." Specter continued to look at him.

He hummed, "You already have one?"

Looking down, the fusion shook his head. "No. It had a guardian named Shi that we fought." Cial's face paled at the mention of the beast's name.

Specter froze in place, the color drained from his face. _'Shit, he fought with Shi. Already?'_ Specter mentally panicked. A bit of sweat dripped down his face. He quickly recollected himself. Yet he was still pale. "… I… see…" He slowly breathed. "That's why…" He looked away after he said that.

Elesa and Ash glanced at each other again. _"Is this Shi bad?"_ Emolga asked from Elesa's shoulder. Her word made Ash pale a bit as he nodded back at her.

Pikachu shuttered, _"He's powerful…"_ He then gulped. _"Insanely."_

"How did you find him?" Specter's Made the two trainers turn to look at him.

Ash looked down for a minute, then he glanced over to Ciel. He continued to look at her as he explained. "Ciel was with me when we found the Time Gear Shi was guarding." Ash then looked up to Specter who looked upset.

He turned to look at her. "You let him fight a damn guardian?!"

The pink one swung her arms around. "Of course not! There are not any guardians! At least there is not to suppose to!" She tried to argue.

Sighing, Specter pinched his nose. "You're an idiot. Of course, they need a guardian." He released his fingers and returned his hand to his side. "All of them have some sort of protection. Either that is by the environment, fighting beasts, or a guardian." He stoically hissed at a huffing mad Ciel.

As the two Argued, Ash felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Alicia," Ash looked over his shoulders to see Alicia standing there with her hand on his shoulder. "Something the matter." At the mention of her name, Elesa turned to look at the black-haired girl. Along with Specter.

The girl didn't respond but Ash seemed to read her entire face. "Hey, we are not going to fight them again." He tried to reassure her.

Slowly she nodded, she looking a bit weak and pale.

"When did she get here?!" Ciel cried as she fell onto her booty. She looked around to see how no one else was freaking out at the sight of the girl.

The girl started to smirk at her, giving a real coy look.

"Alicia that's not nice," Elesa scolded the girl.

The black-haired girl blinked then pouted looking away with crossed arms. She then glanced back at Elesa and showed a toothy grin.

Specter leaned against a tree. He crossed his arms and look at Ash and Elesa. "What is our world made of?"

"Huh?" Ash and Elesa they said. Ash started to think about it.

"It's made of pokémon," Elesa answered looking at the adult.

"I think I need to rephrase that." Sighed Specter. "Do you know what dimensions make up our world?"

Everyone stared at him in thought. Elesa then answered, "Oh, I think I know what you mean. You are thinking about the Sinnoh region legends right?"

Specter nodded as the other turned to look at the blond. "It's the three dimensions, Time, Space and Reverse dimensions." A giddy Elesa answered with a smile. "I looked at other regions Pokémon list so I came across this. Thought it was cool."

Ash and Pikachu shared a look before Ash turned and smiled at her.

"Exactly," Specter confirmed. "All three overlap with each out to create our world."

"But how does this relate to teaching me how to use my powers?" Ash asked the older adult. Glancing at his out the corner of his eyes.

"You fused with Darkrai," Specter reminded Ash who nodded.

"Huh?" Elesa muttered.

"Darkrai had the powers of a timing gear flowing through his veins," That made the two kids jolt with shock. Their eyes were wide as he continued to explain. "Due to you fusing with Darkrai Ash. You now have his powers and the powers of a Time Gear."

Ciel crossed her arms. "Hold up!" She drew eyes to her. She swung out her arms. "You mean to tell me THAT Ash can control time?!"

Specter nodded at the girl's outburst. "Yes. That and see into the future," His gold eyes locked with Ash's.

A member flashed in the boy's mind. He blinked and dipped his head. "I forgot!" Elesa starred at him. "Time beasts like Shi can control time."

' _Time beast?'_ Elesa repeated.

Ciel starred. At Ash with a blank face before she had an outburst. "Ash! Why didn't you say that sooner when you fought that thing!"

"Don't yell at my friend!" Elesa said mad.

"It's not like I can remember it all when I want." Ash shot back. "It only comes to me when something triggers it." He waved his hands in front of him.

"If we can't remember something then you can't blame us," Elesa said. Ash looked at her and then nodded back at the mad girl.

" _That's right,"_ Emolga chimed in. _"You can't blame someone for forgetting something!"_

"If it is important I can," Ciel argued with crossed arms.

" _Not if we never knew about it to start!"_ Pikachu swung and pointed at Ciel.

"Alright," Specter cut in. "I think we talked enough about this." He drew the kid's attention. "We need to get back to the topic on hand, you two know how there are three dimensions that make up ours." He recapped, "And you would be helping me collect time gears."

"Right," Elesa nodded in understanding.

"Good," Specter said. "Now each dimension can be manipulated by items." He held out his hand and flicked his wrist to show stone time Gear in his hands. "Time Gears can control time dimension." He flicked his wrist down and up and switched a new Cooper wrist ring with imbedded pink pearl groves in it. "This is a Dimension Ring. These allow you to control part of space."

"Like the Pokémon Palkia?" Ash asked.

Slightly nodding Specter replied, "Yes but with one of these you can only manipulate space. Not change or alter it as Palkia can."

Doing the hand motion again, the Dimension Ring vanished, only for Specter to hold out his palm to show a vivid golden colored pearl. "Finally this is an Antimatter Orb, these let you manipulate the reverse world."

Ash nodded as he took it all in, flashes of thoughts filled his mind. Elesa on the other hand just gazed into the orb. Her eyes had a golden glow that went unnoticed by the others. The gold Hue in her eyes vanished once the Orb was put away.

Crossing her arms, Ciel huffed, "But we just need the time gears." Elesa, Ash and their Pokémon looked at the girl. "It's just time that is falling apart."

"Idiot." Specter hissed. A bit of emotion-filled his face. "It's all three that are cracking and breaking. Not just Time."

"Umm Specter sir," Elesa asked the man as she looked up to the sky. She pointed up to the sky. Specter looked up as she asked, "What are those golden cracks in the sky?"

Specter's blood froze. _'Wait..'_ He looked back down, his blue eyes holding a golden hue. ' _She can see it already?!'_ This face paled, _'But that was supposed to be years later!'_ Slowly he regained his composure. "Cracks in the reverse dimension…" His words made everyone else stare at Elesa, who's arm dropped to her side.

When all eyes went on her, Elesa got a bit flustered. "What?"

The adult in the group chuckled at her response. "We need all three," Ash's words made his friends look at his. "I have all of Darkrai's memories." He explained. "But, I still need to trigger them for me to remember them." He looked over to Ciel as he said the latter half.

' _Ash, you really are not what you used to be.'_ Specter thought with a sad frown. The mature tone of his voice. "Ash. Elesa." The two kids turned to look at him. "I'll ask you two one last time, do you want to help? This is your last chance to back out." He asked again. "This is going to be dangerous. More dangerous than just being a Pokémon trainer."

Elesa dipped her head in thought as she started to think. _'He is right I could get hurt but—'_

"I'll still do it," Ash announced aloud, finishing Elesa's thoughts.

Elesa's snapped her head up, "Same! I go where Ash goes!" She beamed. "I came to travel with my best friend!" She added.

Specter watched Elesa and Ash share a high-fived together. Specter smiled at their enthusiasm, "Thanks." He chuckled. "I really appreciate it you two." He put his hands back in his pockets. "I'll teach you both how to use your abilities and sync it with your Pokémon in return." He vowed.

 **I need to be honest. The lack of reviews on the last chapter almost completely killed my drive to write this. Very happy to have this done though. But I still need to fine-tune everything plot-wise to keep it from turning into something about nothing.**

 **This is not supposed to be a Seinfeld styled series, so I hope I don't take too long to write the next chapter and you are all still interested in it.**

 **Which reminds me; I did get one review that helped me want to write more. Personally, while the follows and favs are nice they don't have as big of a drive as a review does. Whether it is constructive criticism or just comments on the story.**

 **As you now know I am a slow writer, and the more reviews/comments I get the more it motivates me to write.**

 **Finally, I think I will do time skips and such but more like how Avatar the last Airbender did. Some things will have to be off-screen and mentioned to prevent this from taking years to complete.**

 **Once again I have some Challenges which no one seems to want to try.**

 **Challenges**

 **Rules**

 **No Wall of text syndrome! No more than one person's thoughts or dialogue in a single paragraph. It's too hard to read otherwise**

 **Just tell me by pm that you are taking the challenge and ill watch the story**

 **You must state in the story that it is a challenge**

 **Challenge 1: Reading Ash The Electric Nightmare**

 **Write a story that is a reading fic of this story.**

 _ **For example. This is where you would have Bleach characters sit down. Watch and react to Naruto. Whether it's the canon anime or some fanfiction**_

 **Max of eight pokémon or human characters from the pokémon franchise can read this story**

 **Have fun writing it.**

 **Challenge 2: Ashly and Elesa**

 **Must be a female Ash**

 **Pairing must be Ash and Elesa (Since there is barely any) but you can add a max of two other girls.**

 **Both Ash and Elesa needs to be the same age**

 **Must be caught at least 2 legendries**

 **Ash must age.**


End file.
